A New Generation
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Percy and the gang grew up after hearing the last great prophecy. They all had kids, and having a blast with their normal life, but enjoying life means a evil aura is being reborn. Join the New Generation of Demigods as they fulfill the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm making a different version of Search for Half Bloods. This will be a small contest for whos demigod will be selected! Read the small introduction first before I give out the form for contest entry,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A grown man looked out the window from his upstairs office. It was a beautiful sight to see his three children protecting each other, and playing along quite well. He sighed, "So beautiful." He whispered.

"Yea, it is." A sweet, elegant voice spoke. The voice's arm wrapped around my stomach, and leaned her head on the man's shoulder.

"To think, we were just like them," He spoke turning around to face his beautiful blonde hair princess, "on quest, having teen problems, and handling the gods." He added smiling.

"Agreed, they are the new generation of demigods," The girl spoke tracing a heart on the man's chest. They were met by fate at their camp.

"When can we tell them that they are demigods?" The man asked. He had this childish look for a middle aged man around his twenties, or thirties. The girl giggled.

"When we get to tell them that their daddy is the lieutenant of the sea," The girl spoke still tracing her finger on his chest. The man laughed.

"I'll soon be a god, but who knows what my dad will promote me to." The man said with a smirk. He kissed the girl on the lips lightly.

"The New Generation of Demigods will fulfill the great prophecy, Seaweed Brain." The girl giggled.

"Just like how we did. Those amazing adventures are now onto our children, Annabeth Jackson." The man smiled at the name, "Long live the demigods."

"Long live the demigods, Percy Jackson." The girl whispered kissing the man lightly.

_New Generation_

**I'm going to add a big quest! So yea if you want your demigod to be in it then fill out this form;**

**Demigod Form Requirements; May have only 2 characters per reader/reviewer**

**Name, Age, Birthday, Parent(s) [Can Use PJO characters as parents also as obviously can use the Gods], [?] Siblings (If no siblings then put NONE) [P.S Siblings not as in half siblings, but blood related.]**

**Hobbies, , Dislikes/Likes, Lover [Possible to use Ookami's character's that will be listed below] (If not using Ookami's character then may use own character, or if no lover leave blank)**

**Appearance, Personality, Fatal Flaw, Skills, and Weapons**

**Ookami's Characters:**

**Name:Fall Knight Archer and Winter Wolf Archer**

**Parents: Apollo and May Archer**

**(Fall) Brother: Winter Archer (Winter) Brother: Fall Archer**

**Birth: Dec. 2 1997 (14) [Fall is older by 5 minutes]**

**(Fall) Height:5'6'' (Winter)Height:5'5''**

**(Rest will be explained Later)**

**Name: Seth Flame**

**Parents: Hephaestus and Raven Flame**

**Brother/Sister: None**

**Birth: August 1, 1996 (15)**

**Height: 5'7''**

**(Rest explained Later)**

**Name: Scarlet Ruby**

**Parents: Aphrodite and Jeffery Ruby**

**Siblings: None**

**Birth: June 5, 1998 (13)**

**Height: 4'9''**

**(Rest Explained Later)**

**Name: Skylar Anthony Hawk Grace**

**Parents: Zeus and Unknown Mom**

**Siblings: Thalia and Jason Grace**

**Birth: April 6, 1983 (28) **

**Height: 5'9''**

**Lover: Silena Beauregard**

**(Rest Explained Later)**

**Hope you people can let me know your demigods! And hope that your demigod will be picked for A New Generation! Percy and Annabeth's kids will be named soon!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get this show on the road! Let's hear about the confession with three other demigods :D**

**Debut: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, Alena Jackson, Jennifer Jackson, Chloe Jackson, Fall Archer, Winter Archer, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Ardelle Di Angelo.**

**WARNING: I THINK ITS CRAPPY AND I SOON WILL REDO THIS IS JUST PRACTICE (I HOPE)**

Percy's P.O.V

I sat in my office looking at the baby seal I kept in captivity after saving it from being eaten. I watched it swim around, and clap at me. I only laughed while getting the food. I heard a knock from my door.

"Come in!" I called out. I waited for the person to enter, but no sign of the door knob turning so I shrugged it off, and turned around to face my otter.

"What's up, cousin?" Nico greeted in front of me. I jumped back landing of my office chair holding onto my chest in pain.

"Nico, how many times have I told you not to shadow travel into my office!" I shouted trying to recover from my short heart attack. I got up a little wobbly.

"Sorry, your wife called me, and I came rushing over since you were going to tell your kids about them being demigods so I brought the Arch-" He stopped there when I heard a crash and screaming.

I looked up and saw my youngest daughter come running in crying. I picked up Jennifer, who was crying her eyes out, and saw everyone else come in.

"Sorry Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed grabbing Alena and Chloe. I looked over at the door and saw the Archers, Ardelle, and Thalia standing there watching.

"Dad!" Ardelle exclaimed running over to Nico. I saw Thalia growling while holding onto Winter to control her anger.

"F-Fall broke my c-cellphone!" Jennifer exclaimed crying onto my shoulder. I looked over at Fall, who shrugged while hiding behind the door.

"In my defense, I just ran in, running from Alena!" Fall shouted from behind the door. I only chuckled while picking up the phone and dialing their mother's number.

"No need," Nico told me hanging up the phone. I looked at him confused, and he showed me the charms that I needed and the permission slipped Nico somehow got May to sign.

"Weirdo," I commented laughing accidentally making the water move in the tank. I looked over at the tank and heard the seal's voice,_ King don't do that!_ The seal exclaimed. "Sorry." I said to the seal.

"Daddy went loco in the noggin." Alena commented holding onto Annabeth's hand. I only gave a nervous laugh before looking away and looking for my favorite pen.

"Where is it?" I questioned going through my things. I opened a drawer and found the Minotaur horn; I smiled and took it out, "Good times." I whispered.

"Dad killed a cow!" Chloe exclaimed poking it. I only laughed while calling for the Archers to come over. Fall was the first one here, and was leaning against Alena smiling.

"Cool, Mr. Jackson!" He exclaimed picking it up, and almost dropping it. I helped him hold it up until I looked down into my pen holders and saw the thing I was looking for.

"Yikes, I am a Seaweed Brain," I laughed pulling out the gold pen. My daughters, Ardelle, and the Archers came and watched. Winter was observing with his glasses on while Fall just leaned against Alena, who was trying to get him off.

"Of course you are, but you're my Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. I looked at her and she winked towards me.

"Ah Hades, don't do that to me, Annabeth!" I exclaimed blushing faintly, "You know doing that in front of the kids makes me embarrassed." I added.

"Hades, as in the god of the Underworld?" Winter questioned. I looked towards him and nodded before sitting down on my office chair. All the adults eyed me before leaving the kids in front of me.

"How can I say this," I whispered putting my hands together and my head on top of them, "Do you kids believe in Greek mythology? Like as in Zeus, Hermes, Medusa?" I questioned.

"Yea, you and mom always laugh about things when you make us breakfast." Chloe responded. I only laughed while looking at Ardelle.

"Mom would usually get this bow and arrow set while shooting arrows at Dad's photos. She would usually curse in this strange language before cursing at Aphrodite, goddess of love." Ardelle responded.

I looked over at Nico, who was fuming in anger, and I started to crack up before looking back at the Archers.

"Mom would usually tell me stories about Apollo, god of the sun," Winter responded before looking at Fall.

"She says I have the looks and personality like Apollo, but I don't know why." Fall shrugged still leaning against Alena. I only laughed while leaning against my chair. Annabeth came over putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, the gods and monsters are real. We're demigods, and you inherited our demigod powers," Annabeth stated. I looked at them, "Infact, your dad here will soon be a god." She added.

Winter and Fall both fell back while Ardelle was jumping up and down with joy. I looked at my three girls, whose jaws reached the floor, "Dad! You're joking right? Getting back at me for taking your car for a spin." Chloe shouted.

"I'm no- wait you took my car out for a spin?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"Oh never mind about that," She giggled, "but us being demigods?" She asked looking down.

"I'm not joking," I responded removing the cap of my pen. I watched it as it grew to a three foot long celestial bronze sword. I stood up and swung in front of the empty space in front of me, "Just like old times." I whispered smiling.

"Don't get cocky, Percy." Annabeth giggled jumping on top of me. I laughed while the kids looked astonish at the sword. I stood up still having Annabeth hanging from my back.

"You idiots," We heard a call. I looked up and saw Skylar come walking in with his sword on his shoulder. I only laughed silently while looking at a seventeen year old Skylar, "I just came over after overhearing the rumors on Olympus, and what do I see? A snake lady trying to break into the house." Skylar sighed dropping onto the floor, "I'm getting to old for this."

"But you're seventeen aren't you?" Ardelle asked walking over to Skylar. She sat on Skylar's stomach and poked his cheek.

"I'm forty one!" He exclaimed. He got up quickly, but caught Ardelle, "Hurry up the confession before monsters start coming, they know the scent of the Big Three, Apollo, and Percy and Annabeth Jackson." Skylar commented.

"Fall!" Nico shouted. Fall looked over at him still in disbelief, but caught the pair of shades that was tossed over to him, "Apollo, a gift, it's suppose to turn into a crossbow when pressing the middle," Nico explained.

"Winter," Thalia spoke calmly tossing Winter a similar pair of shades, but more like dorky glasses, "Apollo, a gift, since you two are twins he decided to make Fall the attacker and Winter the locator, but since you two can't be together all the time he made it work for both of them to be both locator and crossbow, but Winter's a bow." Thalia explained more clearly.

"My favorite daughter," Nico spoke taking out a pair of blades, "This is made in the Underworld, where your great dad lives in. Pair of dual blades made of obsidian." He smiled handing it to her.

"Giving teenagers weapons before training is really bad you know?" I heard Skylar whispered checking the window every now and then.

"Yea, and how old were you when Zeus gave you a weapon?" Annabeth smirked. I only chuckled while opening a drawer and pulling out many things.

"Alena, your mother had this strange sense that you might as well be like her," I commented, but was punched on the shoulder for calling Annabeth weird, "Strap these to your waist, and FYI try using them on Fall it'll keep him in control." I smirked.

"Jennifer, since you were Percy's age since he went to Camp," Annabeth spoke capping Riptide. I looked at her weirdly before she took Riptide away from me, "You can use Riptide until you can find a suitable weapon." Annabeth smirked at me.

"Nice Annabeth!" Skylar exclaimed still looking out the window.

"Chloe," I called out pulling out an emerald necklace, "This sword is actually special. I asked Tyson, my half brother and your uncle, to forge it. It came out and I think you'll love the sword once you see it." I spoke putting it around her neck.

"Thanks dad," They all spoke giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at them, but heard a shout.

"Thalia! I-It's a good time to help your brother with getting all the kids in the van and driving to Camp!" Skylar shouted grabbing the keys.

"W-Wait! W-Whats camp!" The kids all exclaimed.

"A place for all demigods to be safe and trained. We've been there, and it's safe," We all responded, "Camp Half Blood."

**-Cough Cough- Ookami so crappy -Cough Cough- sorry . I'm not used to writing about so many OC characters. So um...I'm still taking characters!**

**LATE UPDATE CAUSE FANFIC DIDN'T LET ME UPDATE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.S: The Debut OC(s) that was added well be most likely the main heros/heroines. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...Fanfiction still isn't working? Omg...I just want to update a few new stories o.o...oh and new story description at the bottom check it out.**

**Debut: Seth Flame, Alexander Skyla Maxwell, and Elizabeth (Or Liz) Rue Smith **

**I got a few flamers I guess (?) but its okay I suppose? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: WILL BE CRAPPY!**

Percy's P.O.V

Our shuttle van flew out of the forest and onto the road, "This is how you drive Skylar!" Thalia shouted loudly. I was gripping onto the handle while holding in the puke.

"Thalia, if you don't slow down you are going to kill the freakin prophecy kids!" Skylar shouted falling back into his seat, or more like sinking. We skid into a turn, and kept driving fast.

"You two are like forty yet you can still be in your youth age!" I shouted holding onto Jennifer. Annabeth was holding onto Nico, who just sat there calmly.

"I'm so going to puke with her driving," I heard Fall mutter. I looked back, and saw him wearing his glasses and look a bit green, "why is she driving fast?" He asked softly.

"Shes trying to get to camp as fast as possible!" Skylar shouted. I looked back, and saw Alena leaning against Fall, and Chloe trying to get a grip of this motion sickness.

"Go faster, Mom!" Ardelle shouted. I looked back and saw her cheering while forcing Winter to hold his hands up. Winter looked car sick like his brother.

"Incoming!" I heard a shout from the back.

Alena's P.O.V

I leaned against Fall unwillingly after feeling car sick from this driving. I felt myself wanting to puke, but held it in.

"Fall, go get me water.." I whispered still leaning against him.

"I will if I don't die in this car of doom first." He responded. I only let out a small giggle, but stopped giggling when I accidentally pressed the button on his glasses.

"Sorry," I spoke still leaning against him dizzy. My stomach was doing back flips after every turn. I closed my eyes waiting to end this endless roller coaster.

"Oh god I'm going to puke!" He shouted opening the back window. I looked over at him, and never realized he opened the back door by mistake until; "Alena! Theres a really big dragon with many heads coming!" He shouted.

I looked over the chair, and saw a black flash coming. I wiped my burly eyes, and saw it was this huge dragon, "Dad! Incoming!" I shouted pulling Fall down.

I saw my dad's bright green eyes turn a darker shade of green after looking back, "Thalia detour! The Hydra found our scent!" He shouted. Thalia jerked to the right into the forest again.

"Go faster! That thing is breathing fire!" Fall shouted. His shout literally almost blew my ears open.

"Fall come the heck down!" I shouted pushing him in his seat. He glared at me with his light blue eyes, and I almost blushed, but only really faintly, "Just calm down, I'm sure the adults got something handled." I replied coolly.

"Truth be told; we got none." My mother, Annabeth, replied. I looked at her with wide eyes, and almost screamed.

"Wise Girl got none!" Percy, my dad, shouted. They started arguing while Thalia drove as fast she can through this tree filled forest.

"Okay, now we can panic!" Chloe shouted. Winter and Fall started freaking out while looking back all the time. I looked at Jennifer and Ardelle. Ardelle was being a freak, and just cheered while my little sister was gripping onto my dad's arm.

"Fall!" I shouted coming up with an idea, "Use your glasses! You can use long range right? That means you can probably use one single arrow to stop it!" I suggested.

"You've seen my aim! I'm highly ADHD!" He shouted back at me. I sighed at pressed the button to activate his glasses, "Alena!"

"Just trust me." I stated.

"No, I mean Alena duck!" He shouted pushing me down. He was on top of me while I saw Chloe and Winter trying to desperately close the back.

"Get off me! I can protect myself!" I shouted protecting my pride. I tried to push him off, but he was heavier then me.

"Ardelle!"

"Jennifer!"

Our van was given a boost. I felt us going faster, and losing control even quicker. I felt like puking again, but kept it in while holding tightly onto Fall.

"Forget the wheel, Thalia!" I heard Skylar yell pulling on Thalia, "Hang on everyone!" He shouted protecting his sister.

I felt the car jerk to the right quickly, and flipping over. Fall hit his back against the window, and I saw his eyes widen at the pain. The car suddenly stopped upside down.

I heard male groans, "Everyone alright?" I heard my dad groan out. We all let out a mumbling okay before someone jerked around.

"Percy! We gotta get them out of here! Half Blood Hill is just right over there!" Annabeth shouted. I opened my eyes and saw Fall bleeding along with Chloe and Winter.

"Mrs. Jackson! We gotta get out of here in five minutes cause that Hydra thing is already heading over here!" Winter shouted using his glasses.

"Uh, Annie hunny, quick think!" Percy shouted. I saw my mom give him the 'You're so hopeless' look that I gave Fall. I giggle silently while I watched Fall trying to kick the window.

"Just do what Fall is doing, hunny!" Annabeth shouted rolling her eyes when she said hunny. I laughed at my mom, and removed Fall's glasses.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. I moved the glasses far from our distance like to the back, and changed it into a crossbow.

"Here," I said handing it to him. He nodded and smashed it against the window. The glass shattered, and he crawled out first. He started helping us out.

"Hurry!" Winter shouted. He and Fall both kicked the other windows down while helping the adults and Jennifer along with Ardelle out.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" We heard a voice. I looked around while all the laughter and crunches of the leaves continue, "Connor is that the one and only?"

"I think so also, Travis," Another voice spoke, "The one and only, Percy and Annabeth Jackson!" The voice shouted jumping down.

"Travis! Connor! A little help, and stop with the Jack O' Lantern act!" Percy shouted. He got the pen, he gave Jennifer, and uncapped it.

"Whoa! Percy, we got some of the best fighters out there!" Travis, the taller one, shouted. I looked out and saw a girl with short curls of midnight waves that pass her shoulder a little pulling back an arrow on a bow.

"Get Ready Liz!" I heard a shout. I looked up and saw another girl with chocolate brown hair in a tree ready to leap out.

"Alexander! Get ready to jump! Liz! Get ready to launch the sonic boom!" A man with black hair with a bit of blonde hair on the side running towards our direction.

The boy ran to the side, and watched the girl jump down on top of the Hydra's head. The girl, Alexander, stabbed the Hydra's middle head's eye. It started to thrash around.

"Seth! Get ready to catch me!" Alexander shouted holding tightly onto it. I saw the boy with the black/blonde hair, Seth, hold his arms out.

"Liz launch it now!" Seth shouted. Alexander jumped off of that gigantic dragon, and landed in Seth's arm bridal style. Her arm around his neck while they took cover behind a tree.

The girl with midnight waves, Liz, launched the arrow into the Hydra's body that it exploded into yellow dust. I stared in amazement, "Crap." Was all I heard from the Archer brothers.

"I see what you mean, Travis," Percy commented walking beside him, "Now lets get these boys into the infirmary." He added.

"No need dad," I called out signaling Ardelle and my sisters over. We only grinned at each other before sitting close to the twin Archers, "Fall guess what, your brother is wearing make up," I whispered into Fall's ear.

"Winter guess what, Fall stole your algebra book," Ardelle whispered into Winter's ear. We backed away a bit, and watched those two shoot up at the same time.

"Wha-"

"No Wa-"

"Mmph!" They shouted when their lips connected. They glared at each other when they pulled apart. I counted down from my fingers when at the exact time I reached zero, they ran to the nearest tree to throw up.

"I'm going to kill you, Alena!" I heard Fall shout. I laughed and patted him on the back. He grabbed me by the wrist and started tackling me to the ground.

"Travis remember when our cabin mates did that to us!" Connor laughed. I looked at him weirdly before looking at his older twin brother, who had a scowl.

"Don't remind me please? Katie was there and that whole week she thought I was gay," Travis sighed walking passed his brother.

We started following while Fall and Winter started arguing with each other while us girls were giggling at them for being the only boys here besides Seth.

I looked back at the three, and Alexander caught me staring, "Whats your name?" She called out. I kinda freaked out before answering,

"I'm Alena Jackson, and I'm thirteen years old." I replied.

"Chloe Jackson, and I'm fourteen years old." Chloe responded after me.

"I'm the youngest sister of the Jacksons! I'm Jennifer Jackson, and I'm twelve years old!" Jennifer said in a childish voice that I can never resist.

"Names Ardelle Grace Di Angelo, and I'm fourteen years old." Ardelle responded holding a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Fall."

"I'm Winter."

"We're the Archer brothers, and we are both fourteen years old, but Fall is older." They said simultaneously. I laughed at them.

"I'm Seth Flames, but you can call me Ferno and I'm currently fifteen years old. Oh! And I'm a Son of Hephaestus." He explained.

"Alexander Skyla Maxwell, Daughter of Hecate and fifteen years old." She responded. I looked at her with a small, _I have to know her!_

"Elizabeth Rue Smith, and I'm a Daughter of Apollo. Oh! And like these two I'm fifteen years old." Liz introduced, but not before attacking Fall and Winter, "I hear you two are my new siblings!" She exclaimed.

"What!" They shouted before passing out.

"Don't worry Liz," Chloe reassured, "They have this little flaw to them that when they are surprise they faint," She laughed.

"We tried fixing it!" Jennifer added, "We made Alena and Chloe kiss them, but that stilled made them faint so oh well." She shrugged.

"Be quiet you!" Chloe and I shouted.

We entered through this barrier, where I saw a dragon. I kinda freaked out, but Seth just reassured me about him. We kept on walking while the adults talk about good times, "Remember when Annabeth thought you died on that volcano!" Connor exclaimed.

"Percy!" I heard a shout. The Archers just woke up, but when we looked up there was a man with a ….horses bottom.

"Chiron! Hows it been!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed.

"We'll talk about that later, but right now I need to tell you that Lord Poseidon and his siblings were kidnapped." Chiron the Centaur spoke.

**Crappy! Sorry Many people were taking my time away from this story =.=...anyways I hate it I will redo I must!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.S I'M STILL TAKING CHARACTERS, BUT I NEED A BAD GUY WORKING FOR KRONOS!**

**Summary for New Story (Fairy Tale): Percy, the slacker, isn't so much of the ideal boyfriend for Annabeth Chase. Yea their friends, but Percy wants to be more then friends. Can his friends society flip his attitude and looks before the school prom? Oh, did i forget to mention that this society is one hades of a club.**

**(Parody of Ouran High School Host Club xD)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**...Sequel to I'm a Mute might be a little crappy...did it in hot weather so Ookami doesnt do well in hot weathers :P...so um...heres a new chapter?**

**P.S I'M LOOKING FOR A VIDEO MAKER AND ARTIST  
**

**Debut: Ceara Regan, Arixo Ezen, Scarlet Ruby, and Jacob Grant**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chloe's P.O.V

"Let me get this straight? My Dad and his other siblings were kidnapped?" Percy, my dimwitted dad, asked. I face palm myself before turning my attention to my siblings.

"You're quite evil aren't you?" I heard Fall say to my sister, Alena. I looked at their little lover quarrel while Winter just sat there talking to Liz about the poems and books the Apollo cabin might have.

"How rude, saying that I'm- nah I am evil to you only Fall." Alena giggled punching Fall playfully. He only growled while turning away to look at his twin brother.

I laughed while Seth and Alexander played with Jennifer. I sighed while looking at what Ardelle was doing, "Chloe! You gotta come see this! They have sword fighting!" She shouted while giving me a thumbs up. I only laughed nervously at her.

The last time I went fencing with her, she almost actually killed me! It was a good thing Winter was there to stop it before she got that thing to my chest.

I sighed and flipped my shoulder length blonde curly hair signaling I was bored to Winter, "Chloe, come over here!" Winter signaled. I smiled. Winter is the only person that understands what I need to do in life besides his brother and my sisters.

I walked over to where he and Liz sat. I sat on Winter's lap despite his pleads for me to stop. I ignored him and looked over at Liz with a smile, "What?" I asked.

"You do that to him?" She asked. I only shrugged before smirking at Winter, who was now flustered.

"He likes it. His big boy's hormones always act up." I teased before getting off his lap. I looked over at the parents and saw them discussing something not so important to me.

"Hiiiii yah!" We heard a shriek. I looked at the direction where it came from and saw a tanned girl with layered black hair jump kick Fall.

Fall blocked it with his forearms while being pushed back a little. The girl jumped off his forearms and did a back flip. Once she landed she dashed towards Fall quickly, "Winter!" He called out.

Fall grabbed the girl's ankle and slammed her onto the grass. Fall straddled her by the hips with his legs while glaring daggers at her, "Who the fuck are you?" Fall asked.

"Arixo Katriel Ezan, Daughter of Hades." She said licking Fall's hand in seductive way. Fall fell back before Arixo straddled onto Fall, "You're the shy, but confident type of guy." She spoke.

My jaw almost dropped before Jennifer and I looked at Alena. She looked ready to straggle that chick. If you didn't notice yet Alena has a crush on Fall, but hates to admit it and vice versa.

We all heard a sigh following by a giggle, "Scarlet, I hate the fact you can read people." A girl with light brown hair and dyed blonde streaks only on her bangs. She looked to be about 5'2''

The other girl on the other hand had this dark red hair with this abnormal red eyes. She was about 4'9'', but she looked beautiful for her age.

"I'll teach you how to do that trick k?" The shorter girl spoke with a smile. The girl leaned against Winter and I had this weird urge to punch her, "You're the shy and silent type, but is not afraid to stand by his friends in their time of need? Also you are a big book worm." She smiled.

My eyes widen. The only person that can guess that was Fall because their twins. I clutched my hand and glared at the girl, "Scarlet, you got a girl jealous." The taller girl spoke.

"No I didn't Ceara," The girl, Scarlet, spoke flipping her hair. She put her arms around Winter and that just made me clutch my hands even tighter, "Names Scarlet Ruby, sweetie." She spoke to Winter.

I heard something transform. I looked towards Fall's direction and saw him pointing his crossbow already loaded with an arrow and him having a quiver strapped to his back, "You wanna let go of my younger brother, or do you wanna die like the whore you are?" He asked.

"Arixo." Scarlet snapped her finger. Arixo immediately tackled Fall, who launched the arrow towards the light brown haired girl. The girl ducked and let the arrow hit a tree.

"Ugh! Ardelle help Fall! He is getting his ass whooped by a girl!" I exclaimed. Ardelle just shrugged before joining in the fight, cheering.

I rolled my eyes while my sister came close to me. I looked over my shoulder and only saw the adults chatting about something, _Perfect_, "You better get your hands off Winter!" Jennifer shouted.

"If I don't?" She questioned still holding onto Winter. I saw Winter removing his glasses, and put my hand on my hip smirking.

"Alena and Jennifer aren't so fond of sharing the boys. Neither does Ardelle." I explained. I motioned towards the fight where Ardelle is in a close combat fight with Arixo.

"Ceara," Scarlet sighed, "stop the fight." She spoke stretching. Winter stood up and had an arrow to her head.

No one dared to move. I started walking over to Fall and Ardelle, who just stood there looking at Winter's next move, "Lets dance, Princess." He spoke.

We all drew out our weapons. We started to fight while the adults were able to chatter away due to the noises going on everywhere. I growled while fighting off Arixo and Ceara.

"Should we stop them?" Seth questioned.

"This camp just got interesting~" Liz cheered while pulling an arrow on her bow. Alexander and Seth just stared at her laughing nervously while we all just fought.

I grabbed Scarlet by the shirt and pointed my sword at her throat ready to slit it when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning came.

"Introduce each other properly before fighting?" A man about his mid thirties spoke coming out of the dust, "I'm Jake Grant, Son of Zeus." At that mention of his name two groans came from the adults.

"Hmph, Names Scarlet Ruby, Daughter of Aphrodite." Scarlet scoffed looking away from us. I looked away also while looking towards my friends and siblings.

"Ceara Regan, Daughter of Hermes." Ceara spoke. She looked a bit nervous, but I shrugged it off while Fall and the other girl got at each others face with Ardelle in the background.

"Arixo Ezen, Daughter of Hades."Arixo spoke looking straight at Fall. He only smirked at her, and that smirk is usually towards Alena; the flirty smirk.

"I'm Fall Knight Archer. I haven't been claimed yet sweetheart, but I hope I ain't related to you so I can kiss you." Fall flirted with Arixo. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Winter Wolf Archer. Haven't been claimed." Winter introduced himself.

"Ardelle Grace Di Angelo. Have not been claimed, but my parents are Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo." Ardelle explained with a goofy grin.

"Alena Jackson." Was all Alena spoke through her anger. I laughed at it silently while looking straight at Scarlet.

"Chloe Jackson." I introduced myself before holding my sword tightly.

"Jennifer Jackson!" Jennifer cheered happily. She was the only one cheerful in this tension, but also Arixo, who tried to play along with Fall's constant flirting.

Before Jake yelled to continue, "Ah! It seems the kids have found friends already," Percy cheered, "How about leading them around camp?" My dad smiled.

"What!" was all you could hear us all yell.

Percy's P.O.V

I watched as my kids started to walk off with their new found friends. I only grinned to myself before turning back to everyone else, "What are you talking about my dad being kidnapped right in front of Tyson eye?" I questioned.

"Tyson came here one day talking about his dad being taken right in front of him." Chiron shrugged. I stood beside Annabeth while I tried to think about something.

"It'll be hard to get the gods and goddesses back," Skylar informed, "since I'm to old to go on these exciting quest, lets make the kids go." He grinned.

"No!" I shouted almost immediately, "I'm okay with Nico's daughter, but mine!" I shouted almost tackling Skylar for suggesting it.

"Its the only way Percy," Chiron said. I let go of my guard and looked at Annabeth, who seemed to agree with them. I sighed.

"It'll take a couple of demigods like them to go get the gods, so how about five of them to go get them?" I questioned.

"Yea, like about two of them that has been here for a couple of years and three of them that are newbies." Annabeth and Nico agreed.

I smiled and thought about it before turning my back towards them, "I'm so reluctant to let my daughters go fight, but they are demigods with two mixtures of demigod blood," I sighed studying the sky, "Fine, I give them permission." I sighed.

**Crappy! Tired Sorry! Go Kill me! -dodges chainsaw- Not literally!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol heres a new chapter! Short Author Note!**

**Debut: Yannic Cold, and Rex Thompson, **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING: IT MIGHT BE CRAPPY  
**

Jennifer's P.O.V

Our parents caught up to us. They all looked out of breath, but I shrugged it off, "Whats up?" I called out to my parents. They looked at me with a small smile.

"Travis and Connor will lead everyone back to their respective cabins. We need a word with these kids." Chiron instructed. I looked over my shoulder to see what would happen.

Scarlet winked at Fall, "Bye Fall. Come by my cabin after dark," She spoke in a seductive voice, "oh and bye to you also bitches." She spoke to Chloe and Alena.

"Later Fall." Arixo and Ceara called out before leaving. At least they are good enough to actually be on my sisters good side.

"Bye newbies!" Seth, Jake, Alexandar, and Liz called out. We waved bye to them before turning our attention to the adults that brought us here.

"Twin Apollo Archers," Chiron called out. Fall and Winter looked his way and saw him giving them a grin, "I knew it was you two. Two kids with the actually looks like Lord Apollo and possibly his personality, he was right." The centaur smiled.

"Who was right?" Annabeth, my smart mother, asked.

"Lord Apollo himself. He bragged about two of his ones, but I have never met them. It seems to me that one of you two will be going on a quest." Chiron smiled.

"What quest?" They asked at the same time.

"The six main Olympian Gods were kidnapped," Skylar butted in, "that means I can't gain access into Olympus at the moment, and we need to save them."

"I still don't get it. Why save our step mom when she has been a bitch to us?" Thalia asked rolling her eyes. Skylar smacked her upside the head.

"We need five of you to go on a quest even thought you all just got here, and only the Archers were claimed earlier, but never knew of it.." Nico whispered silently.

"If they were claimed then why haven't they been attack by monsters?" Skylar asked a little annoyed by that fact.

"Apollo cast a spell thanks to Lady Hecate to protect them until they were brought to Camp. I don't know that worked out, but hey at least we didn't need to take them here when they were two." Nico shrugged.

Skylar rolled his eyes, "Anyways about those five demigods..Percy why don't you explain it?" He asked with a small smirk.

"The five demigods will be a hard choice because we need about three newbies and two skilled," Percy, my own dad, sighed. He looked at us, "I'm reluctant, but I'm putting Chloe as quest leader. You have to pick two newbies and two skilled."

"W-Wait what?" My older sister, Chloe asked. I felt sorry for her because she always had to fully our parents expectations because she was the eldest.

"I won't go," I called out immediately, "I need more training, but I'll be willingly to protect this camp if something bad goes wrong alright sis?" I explained.

"I'll stay with her." Winter smiled. I looked at him and smiled back holding his hand like a little sister.

"I would love to go on a quest, and I mean really love to! But I think exploring and getting to know this camp is more important." Ardelle shrugged, but gave Chloe thumbs up.

"T-Then I guess I'll have to have Alena and Fall by my side." Chloe laughed. I looked at her a bit worried. But remembered thats my big sister, and she doesn't let anything stop her.

"Get Arixo in the group!" Fall exclaimed. Alena kicked Fall in the stomach with this irritated look I only see when she gets jealous so that means she is soo jealous.

"Ugh why do you always have to be such a flirt!" Alena screamed. Fall shrugged before having his flirtatious smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Alena.

"I'm only a flirt because when I see you jealous," He stopped there inhaling her scent, "it makes my heart beat faster then a cheetah running. It makes me feel that you care and will do anything for me. I love you, Alena." He spoke softly.

Alena turned red and puffed her cheeks, " I hear that a million times," She rolled her eyes getting away from his hold, "just because I look fragile doesn't mean I am." She spoke holding a knife to his throat.

He held up his hands, "Okay! I get it alright?" Fall laughed while backing away towards his brother slowly. I snickered at the sight.

"Okay, once you get Arixo decide who'll you take to the quest?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded before walking off into camp. Alena and Fall had this small lover quarrel.

I tried remembering on what her godly parent was, "I think it was Hades?" I called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ardelle already running to the cabin that had this emo-ish scene.

"Ello! I am Lindsay Lohan!" Ardelle shouted with a cheerful smile. I laughed nervously at that line. I should of never showed her Achmed the Dead Terriost video on youtube.

"Ugh the blonde whore is a demigod?" A voice called out. The man opened the door to the cabin and was revealed to have like tanned skin and light blue eyes.

"Arixo here?" Ardelle said bluntly staring at the man. She kept moving side to side thinking he was blind obviously. _Her stupid ADHD..._

"Arixo! Lohan whore wants to talk to you! Oh and I'm Yannic Cold," Yannic called out. He left for his cabin to go fall asleep I assumed. Arixo leaned against her door frame.

"What you newbie want?" She asked bluntly. Fall walked up to the steps with a smirk that would usually leave girls in his possession.

"We're going on a quest," Fall spoke softly and leaned closer to her. Arixo played along and leaned closer to Fall, "you wanna join?" he asked softly.

"Fine, but if we get a hotel room," She spoke softly sticking her tongue out and licking his ear seductively, "you stay out of it." She said kneeing Fall in the guts and pushing him into Winter. She smirked triumphantly before high fiving Alena.

"You sure you're going to be fine bro?" Winter asked. He helped Fall up to his feet while he stared at Arixo with smile.

"Don't worry probe," Fall spoke in a Tony DiNozzo voice from NCIS, "I got it all handled, and it'll be alright." he shrugged smirking at both Alena and Arixo.

"Try graduating middle school first before getting some of this." Arixo smiled flipping her jet black hair. I giggled before pecking Fall on the cheek.

"Word of advice: don't mess with them, or you'll just lose the thing that makes you a man, Fall." I spoke. Fall gulped before falling back down in Winter's arm.

"I'm going to die." He muttered to himself repeatedly. Winter laughed before taking something out and placing it in Fall's ear. Fall looked at his brother a little confused, but they whispered something to each other.

"Another mirror conversation?" Ardelle asked. Chloe and I nodded before she went to tackle them to hear what they were talking about.

"Terrorist attack!" A voice exclaimed. We all looked around and saw some dude that is kinda tall and lean with black hair styled almost like a skate and olive skin throwing paper bombs around camp.

"What a weirdo." Fall spoke under the weight of Ardelle on top of him. I guess the guy heard him and actually launched fire explosions here.

"Oh how I love the heat!" The man shouted with a cheerful smile.

"Thats Rex Thompson, Son of Phlegethon." Arixo spoke sighing. She jumped down her steps and walked over to Fall, who somehow flipped over face down in the ground. She pulled him up, "tackle him." She sighed.

"Uh okay?" Fall spoke in a questioned voice. He grabbed Winter and they both ran at Rex. They went hand to hand combat with him and it was getting intense.

"Ugh, two newbies already beating me?" Rex commented before his whole hand caught on fire. He launched his hand towards Winter's guts if it hadn't been for Fall pushing him out of the way.

"Hey!" Arixo shouted from almost across the camp. We all looked at her and she opened the door to a large sized barbie doll house, "Enjoy Rex!" She shouted opening the door.

All the boys looked at the door and almost ran over there if Alena and Chloe didn't hold Fall and Winter back. I laughed at how perverted Rex can be.

"I guess he can join the quest? He is a bit strong and trained." Chloe laughed nervously regretting her choice right now.

"I can join!" Rex shouted all of a sudden running up to her. Instead of looking at her face he was actually looking at her chest. Chloe turned red and kicked him in the groin and covered her chest.

"Yes, you can join! I reluctantly ask the perverted pyro man!" Chloe exclaimed. I laughed at Rex's pained filled face. Fall just leaned against Alena while Winter just read a book that came out of no where.

Ardelle well..she was just running around the camp and bothering people for all we know. I would love to see that maniac go running around.

"Lets head to Chiron and tell him our decision?" I suggested. Chloe nodded and we followed Arixo to the Big House while Winter and Fall dragged the groaning Rex.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"I can't believe they are already going on their own quest." I sighed happily. I looked at Percy a little worried because he seemed reluctant.

"Annabeth, what if they get hurt?" He asked with worried in his beautiful sea green eyes.

"They'll be fine hunny. Chloe is a strong girl, Alena is like a younger version of me, and well Fall is obviously just like you." I laughed.

"Chloe and Alena will get hurt for all I know." He sighed.

"They won't get hurt Perseus. I know they won't because they are strong and won't back down, they are stubborn like the ocean." I giggled kissing him on the cheek.

"Words of wisdom from the Wise Girl." He smirked.

I was about to put him in his place before the door opened to reveal our kids. Chloe seemed to found the right and perfect team for this. All they need now is-

"Chiron, lets hear our prophecy." Arixo said calmly.

**...Yay quest time! Although this chapter is crappy...anyways I need someone to help me with the ****prophecy! Idk how to make one ^^; fail Ookami! Also those who ask why I need a artist and video maker is because I need to make trailers for the stories and to draw out these characters. PM if you are up to the challenge.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.S For those who wanna help with the prophecy it'll have to be about the gods that are missing, they'll be traveling to vegas just like in the lightning thief, but are not going to the underworld! And end with the bad guy (...probably Scarlet or Ceara...or...IDK)**

**P.S.S APRIL 3, 2011 AT 12 P.M I WILL BE ON THE CMAP HALF BLOOD WEBSITE AT THE TRAINING ARENA! HOPE TO SEE YOU DEMIGODS THERE!**

**P.S.S.S I'M A MUTE II AND I'M A GHOST WILL BE UPDATED LATER ON IN THE DAY (APRIL 3, 2011) ALONG WITH SEVERAL OTHER STORIES!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**PJATOSROCK09: Yea I know I barely realized it, but I made two bad guys XD and since their in camp you know Percy, Skylar/and Thalia, along with Nico are like a replacement Big Three along with the others except for Hera...we'll just leave the marriage couple problem . later? **

**C-Nuggets N.L:... maybe she will...maybe she'll just annoy Fall...maybe she'll find a way...I ain't spoiling xD**

**No new Debut!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: MIGHT BE CRAPPY**

Fall's P.O.V

I leaned against a wall looking at a red hair older women. I smirked my flirtatious kind of smirk, "Hey there." I spoke to the girl walking over closer.

"One more step then I'll get an Ares kid on your ass kid." The lady replied not even turning to look at me. I stopped there, and tried remembering who was Ares.

"Just because you're on your monthly friend doesn't mean you have to spat at the new kid," Arixo explained putting an earphone in her right ear, "Rachel, this is Fall Archer." Arixo introduced myself.

"A Apollo child?" She questioned turning to face me. She got one good luck of me and stuck her tongue out, "His brother looks better."

"Thats pretty harsh." I muttered under my breath. She laughed at me before putting her legs on the bed.

"You call that harsh?" Rachel asked. I nodded and she only giggled more, "your kinda funny, but then again you haven't met Clarisse yet." She spoke.

"Why aren't you a little bit older?" I heard Rex. I turned around and saw him smiling at Jennifer. I nodded my head in his direction and all of a sudden Ardelle jumped kicked him.

"No hitting on Jj!" Ardelle exclaimed hugging Jennifer. I laughed silently while leaning against Alena. She tried pushing me off, but I'm heavier then her.

"Anyways Rachel. We're going on a quest and we need a prophecy. It involves mostly the Big Three, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter." Arixo explained listening to her Ipod. I laughed until Rachel's eyes turned green.

"Five heroes shall search in the land of the west,

The ones who were kidnapped were six of the best.

Expect an encounter with the dove and the sun,

And two shall betray the heroes' loved ones". Rachel's voice changed to something crackly and hoarse. I almost fell back and fainted if it wasn't for Alena holding me.

"They okay?" Rex asked once Rachel passed out on her bed. Alena shrugged before opening her big mouth.

"They have this flaw when they are scared they have this urge to pass out. I don't know whats wrong with them." Alena explained. Chloe helped me up also with Alena's help.

"We got our quest and prophecy, lets go!" Rex cheered. He started to march over to the exit, but we all just stood there watching him, "I said lets go!" He shouted popping his head back in.

"Our things idiot." Arixo sighed. She walked passed Rex, but then I heard a thud. I stood up quickly and ran over to Arixo only to see a big, tall dude with many eyes.

"Ah! I see you've met Argus!" Percy cheered. I laughed nervously before passing out unconscious form the surprise, "Fall?"

I woke up in a moving van. My head was leaned against Alena's shoulder, who slept against the window. I sat up, but felt a little weight on my lap. I looked down on my lap and saw Chloe.

"Well I guess Mr. Flirt can't take seeing a one hundred eye covered man." I heard a giggle. I looked up and saw Ardixo smirking at me with her earphones in her ears.

I laughed silently, "What happened?" I asked seeing Chloe laying her head down on a black Jansport backpack. Arixo looked at me.

"You blacked out for a whole day. We talked about the prophecy though I ain't telling you because you flirt with me to much, and we'll just use you when we need you." Arixo explained.

"A whole day?" I asked trying not to wake the girls up, "Man, I didn't get to say good bye to my brother." I complained slumping down a little.

"You are very close with your brother huh?" Arixo asked. I nodded while my head leaned back against the head rest.

"We are like each others friend. No one really understands us because well we are different from everyone," I explained sighing, "I only flirt just to stand out. At the beginning of middle school, me and Winter finally got sick of being identical so I became the flirt and different hair style while he became the boy genius."

"Just because your the same doesn't mean your the same on the inside." Arixo whispered to me. I only shrugged while taking out something from my pocket gently and putting it in my ear, "what you do?"

"Its a ear piece," I replied setting it on a channel, "Winter programmed it himself with the help of other friends. He'll use the other end of the ear piece." I said trying to get connected.

"We're like fifty or hundred miles away from camp," She spoke taking the ear piece out a little violently, "Argus stop!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I'm up!" Rex shouted from the back. I loked over and saw him jump up and hitting his head against the ceiling.

"Something happen?" Alena and Chloe yawned. I looked over at Arixo, who only looekd at the window. I rolled down the window beside Alena.

"Its a small town off of Long Island," I spoke and saw a small bar along with a motel, "why we stop here?" I asked.

"This is where we get off by foot." Arixo replied putting on her earphones. She opened the door and got out. Alena opened the door for us and I helped Chloe down.

"Why stop here of all places?" Rex asked jumping down from the back. He held three other bags besides his. I strapped on my bag and placed my glasses on.

"Arixo thinks in her women intuition that there is a strong aura here which is commonly unnatural." Alena replied.

"How did you know?" Arixo and Rex asked.

"I don't know. It just felt like Arixo was speaking to me in my head." Alena shrugged.

"Awesome!" Rex and I shouted, "Mind reading powers!" We laughed, but we both got smacked upside the head by all three girls.

"Just shut up and help us come up with a plan on getting in there!" Chloe shouted pointing at the club. I looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Oh that'll be easy, but we gotta make you look hot first." Rex and I spoke in a soft tone. We started pushing them towards the mini motel hoping for a gift shop, or whatever.

**CRAPPY CRAPPY CRAPPY D: GEEZ I AM TIRED TODAY! ANYWAYS PLEASE HELP ME BE INSPIRED! HELPING ME BY...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-OOKAMI**

**P.S REGAIN WHATS LOST WILL BE SOON UPDATED .**

**P.S.S PROPHECY WAS DONE BY SUGOI!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh! Took a while for my computer to start up! I didn't even do my hw yet! **

**Sugoi: Bad Ookami -.- -leaves the room-**

**Yea...she didn't come on either =.=...or was it cause of that nap I took? Oh and yea I am a lazy lazy lazyyyy person ^^''**

**Sugoi:...Get over here! -chases Ookami with the baka bat-**

…**.Wheres my nagger friend when I need her! -runs away- I promise I'll do my hw eventually! Just after I get my readers this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (P.S ONE OF SHANE HARPER'S SONG WILL BE ON HERE IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHICH ONE IT IS LOOK AT THE BOTTOM!) I don't own the book series or song!**

Arixo's P.O.V

"Fall! Get off of us!" Alena shouted. Fall straddled on top of her while trying to force her shirt to open. He smiled at us while Rex ran in the room with some miniature bag.

"Come on!" He grinned while using one hand to put both her wrist above her, "it won't hurt! You pointed out the club ad I know that club for um- well you don't need to know." Fall laughed while trying to undo her shirt.

"Fall! How about we make her wear a black tank top?" Rex called out. Fall turned around and I swear I saw a smirk form.

"With silver short shorts!" Fall exclaimed. He looked at Rex and nodded, "go get going! I'll try getting the make up on them!" he exclaimed.

I heard the whole thing before I even got my Ipod on. I sent a glare at him, but he only smiled at me, "Don't you even dare getting that near me." I spat.

"I could so get it on you if you don't tell me the prophecy thing!" He shouted getting off of Alena. Chloe just ran to her sister seeing if she was okay, but Alena glared at Fall.

"I'm never telling you," I spat. He tried walking over to me, but I pulled off my silver necklace and held a Stygian iron sword at his throat, "and if you get near me with that thing, then you just have made an enemy Archer." I spoke.

"You wouldn't wanna do that right? I'm just trying to help getting the gods back that is all," He spoke calmly. He pushed my sword down, but I brought it back up, "and you wouldn't wanna kill a devilishly handsome man right?" he asked smiling.

"I would kill you if you get near me with that." I replied.

"Fine I won't," He spoke shrugging. Rex came through the door with a bag, and I saw Fall looking at him, "Rex! Get her!" Fall shouted. He grabbed my sword and yanked it out of my grip.

Rex sent his dagger at me, but I ducked in time. Chloe grabbed it off the wall and held it infront of her like she knew how to use it, "Fall thats enough!" she shouted.

"Hmph," He pouted before walking off to the room, "just get change as a hot girl so we can get in. Rex and I have our own way of getting in, but you girls will need to enter directly from the front." Fall explained waving his hand before exiting the room.

"I'll just go annoy him." Rex said in the tension. He ran out of the room with rented for a little and closed the door.

I sat down on a chair sighing. I felt a little uncomfortable in this tension so I sighed loudly, "He is a pain in the ass! Why do you girls still hang out with him?" I asked.

"He is a childhood friend, and Fall has some issues to deal with at the moment. He gets this way when he gets very nervous, or just hates the situation he is in." Alena explained fixing her shirt.

"Lets just get this over with. If Arixo has this sense that maybe a monster, or god is in that club then it has to be true, she has been at Camp longer." Chloe spoke going through the bag.

"Whats in there?" Alena questioned walking over to her sister. I was about to put in my earphone once again, but then I was stopped once more, "damn them!" she exclaimed.

After a couple of minutes, or maybe an hour we got into our outfits. I twitched at my outfit-

I was wearing a purple tank top with spaghetti straps that started falling. I had a denim short jacket over my tank top with some black skinny jeans and black converse. I put on some pink blush reluctantly and a bit of mascara along with eyeliner both black for my liking. My jet black hair was done so it'll be straighten, but my red streaks were showing also.

"Why did we do this!" Alena exclaimed. I looked over at her and laughed nervously at her.

Alena was wearing this outfit consisting of a white elbow length undershirt with a spaghetti strap sea green tank top over it. She had some silver shorts on that reaches only up to her knees with this gray chain hanging from her pocket. Her sea green vans stood out the most. She had rosy red light blush with a bit of black eyeliner. Her curly black hair was left along, but was curled a bit more thanks to Chloe.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alena exclaimed pouting. I laughed at her while plugging in my Ipod's earphones into my ears eve though I hated it.

"Everyone is going to kill him, Alena." Chloe sighed. I looked up from my Ipod and saw her outfit.

She had this outfit that made her sea green eyes stand out. Her blonde hair was placed a little over her eyes to make her look a bit emo, but not much. She had black eyeliner on with light black eye shadow. She has a gray collar shirt with all the buttons undone with a loose black tie around her neck. Her skinny jeans only reached mid leg. Her blue converse mostly stood out.

We walked down the halls just minding our own business. We had our stuff with us along with the boys bags. I yawned while I had my music on low. I followed behind slowly not wanting to even go on this quest anymore, "Girls! There you are!" Rex shouted running towards us.

"What is it, Rex?"

"Fall! He got into a fight! He discovered a new power! Ugh just come with me!" He shouted already running back down the hall with a quiver.

"Fall in a fight?" Chloe asked. I shrugged while just walking casually down the hall with Rex's backpack on my shoulder along with mine.

When we got outside of the motel we looked around and saw nothing, "You kidding me?" I sighed while walking towards the club. I dropped our backpacks in an alley beside the trash cans

"Come on girls," Chloe called out. I looked over from the corner, and saw the security knocked out. I laughed at it before catching up to her, "now all we gotta do is find the two idiots and whatever Arixo felt."

"I can't keep chasing you around," We heard a voice. I looked up and saw someone that looked familiar on stage, but with a hairstyle similar to Seth, but more emo-ish, "all of this running just bring me down."

"Who is that?" Alena asked. We took a seat in a booth and watched the performer sing.

"Its got me down," He echoed, "Everytime I look at you the angels sing and I hope you hear them too, ohhhhh, oh." He sang while strumming his guitar.

The singer looked at us and he smiled while strumming his guitar, "I hope you hear them too, got me feeling hypnotized," he sang looking straight at our table, "and girl it makes me feel alive, Heeyyyy Yeahh."

"He looks familiar doesn't he, Arixo?" Alena asked. I nodded while looking at him.

He raised his hands and clapped, "Waitress! Three drinks for those fine ladies in the third booth!" He exclaimed while clapping his hands. He grinned at us before going back to strumming his guitar.

A man with a hooded sweatshirt scooted into our table once our drinks arrived, "Hey," The man greeted. I nodded towards him taking a sip out of my drink, "Fall is doing a great job with his timing huh?"

When Alena and Chloe took a sip out of their drink and heard Fall's name they spat out their drinks at Rex, "Thats Fall!" They exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'd climb the highest mountain and I'd sail across the sea," Fall sang while looking at us through his sunglasses. He jumped off stage strumming his guitar, but walked over to a different older women, "baby for you I'd do anything.." He whispered the last part removing his glasses.

When I was about to get up and shout at him for flirting while we were on a serious quest, everyone passed out except for a waitress and the lady he is in front of, "Isn't that a forbidden power for a Apollo child?" I asked.

Fall just shrugged while removing the hat of the girl, "Isn't this the strong aura?" He asked. When I was about to see her face the waitress shrieked.

"Damn Son of Apollo!" She shrieked, or how should I put it. It shrieked. The waitress started shifting forms.

…**.I'm failing this story aren't I?...Fail Fail Crappy Crappy =.=...I'm upset!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**SONG: ONE STEP CLOSER – SHANE HARPER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Didn't do hw again xD...but its only algebra and english pshh...okay anyways! I'm excited! Kampfer season 2 one of the episodes coming out yay! if it doesn't =.=...then Ookami will be a very unhappy camper and will make a mess up chapter of I'm a Mute, I'm a Ghost, or Regains whats Lost =.=...or even this story!**

**So pray that Kampfer season 2 is up! Idc if its Raw I'll watch it! Subbed or not I will watch it and laugh :D**

**UPDATE: I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE 2ND SPEICAL FOR KAMPFER! SO YEA OOKAMI IS A HAPPY CAMPER, BUT WAITING FOR THE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 IT MUST COME OUT :D SO HURRY UP ANIME PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU JAPAN! I HAVE A SHIRT HAVING THE KANJI FOR GOOD FORTUNE :D I HOPE YOU HAVE GOOD FORTUNE JAPAN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Alena's P.O.V

"Hmph," was all Fall put out at the waitress. The waitress's skin started to dissolve into old, leathery skin. I heard Arixo sigh loudly, "damn that waitress was hot." he muttered.

"You just had to ruin it, princess!" the waitress shouted loudly almost like another shriek. I covered my ears from the ear popping shriek.

"That thing reminds me of this girl um oh yea, Scarlet." Chloe rolled her eyes. I laughed at that comment and Fall seemed to huff at it.

"You girls are just jealous cause Scarlet is hot." Fall laughed while high fiving Rex. I made a fist and punched Fall. I glared at him.

"You shut up!"

Fall turned around to face the lady, but instead of facing the lady under the hat, he is; Aphrodite. She had this jet black hair the way Fall says is hot, and these scarlet ruby colored eyes that you can get lost in. Rex and Fall started to drool.

"You boys are weak against Aphrodite," Arixo sighed pulling off her necklace. Her necklace turned into a sword, "just get this kindly one back to the underworld."

"Aren't you a daughter of Hades?" Rex questioned holding a bomb all of a sudden. Arixo stared at him blankly.

"Yes I am Pyro boy, but dad is missing." Arixo sighed. The thing just flew in the same place watching all of us argue. Chloe just stood behind a table laughing nervously.

"Oh my gods damn!" Fall shouted pointing an arrow at the flying monster, "quit arguing and kill this thing before it explodes my head with its annoying shrieking!" he shouted covering his ears.

"Why can't you?" I questioned. I twirled my knife in my hand before slashing the monster at its foot. It dodged the blow.

"Cause Uno I hate shrieking annoying little girls like you," Fall shrugged before letting go of the arrow, "and whatever the Spanish word is for two is I can't help, but wonder where or what my brother is up to." he whispered.

"You two both suck okay?" Rex called out jumping off of Fall's shoulder throwing bombs at the monster.

"Damn fury! Stop moving around!" Chloe shouted trying to hit it with her sword. I laughed at the scene before seeing Fall tie a bomb to an arrow.

"Idiot!" I shouted pushing the crossbow down, "there are innocents you put to sleep and you wanna use a bomb?" I exclaimed smacking him.

"You got a better idea!" He shouted. I looked at Arixo, who tried getting ready to tackle the fury, or well kindly one down.

Arixo tensed up a bit, "All of you shut the hell up!" she shouted attacking the fury with her sword. I watched from far while she tried getting her sword stabbed in.

"Chloe! Hold my crossbow!" Fall exclaimed. Chloe ran over and took the crossbow from him while Fall got into a running position, "Rex, Alena, and Chloe walk close to the exit with Aphrodite and when I give the signal release the arrow k?"

"Okay." We all said in unison. We went to the exit slowly with Aphrodite behind Rex. Chloe still held the crossbow with care fearing the bomb will explode.

"Arixo get ready to jump into my arms!"

"Whatever!" Arixo shouted being thrashed around in the air on the fury. Fall started running through the fallen tables and innocents.

"This bomb only affects monster not humans arite?" Rex informed Chloe and me.

"Now!" Fall shouted. Arixo jumped off of the fury and onto Fall. Fall ran quite fast while trying to avoid the bomb.

_Tick...tick...tick..._

Fall slide out of the club. Arixo slid out of his arm both rolling to the side when the whole place exploded. We looked inside, "Finally! Thing is going to take a while to regenerate, or whatever and back with Hades!" Rex exclaimed doing the happy dance.

"Damn...huff...Arixo is...huff...heavy.." Fall panted out. Rex backed away from Fall and took us with him for safety first.

"You calling me fat Archer!" Arixo shouted getting up to his face. Fall just grinned at her getting close up to her face.

Aphrodite sighed softly until she recited a bit of words, "Love is not a feeling. Love is an action, an activity...Genuine love implies commitment and extend oneself for the purpose of nurturing one's own or another's spiritual growth...true love is an act of will that often transcends ephemeral feelings of love or cathexis, it is correct to say, 'Love is as Love does'." she spoke softly.

"What?" We all spoke in unison.

"Fall Knight Archer, is it? Aren't you quite a player now," Aphrodite smiled walking gracefully over to him. Fal looked up from looking at Arixo on his chest, but over to Aphrodite, "why don't you commit yourself?" she whispered licking his cheek.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love," he whispered faintly, "I can't commit because I fear of letting anyone get close." he whispered to her getting lost in a trance.

"You remind me so much of Percy, but just almost like Will," she giggled before pecking him on the lips, "I'll be having fun with your love life."

"Aphrodite, perhaps pecking kids on the lips is more like a pedophile?" Arixo questioned.

"Hush."

"Why should she hush?" Chloe asked. I stood beside her looking at the deeply in trance Fall with a little care.

"A slow love will soon vanish with one slice," Aphrodite spoke softly kissing Fall on the cheek sadly, "I wish you luck with your relationship, Fall Knight Wolf Archer."

"Its Fall Knight Archer." I corrected her.

She looked at me with a sad smile before getting up, "I guess my sad work here is done, but we will have another faithful encounter, but this time I'll be talking with the girls~" She sung.

"We don't like you though." Chloe and Arixo called out. Arixo helped Fall to his feet, but he just fell down again.

"Don't worry," Aphrodite reassured walking slowly back to the club, "you'll love what you will hear next time we see each other." with that she finally walked back into the club where everyone started waking from Fall's song.

"I call this the camp fire song song..." Fall whispered in his sleep. Rex helped him up on his shoudlers carrying Fall to the motel room we rented.

When we put Fall to sleep we started discussing where we will be going next, "I say we get close to Dallas, or even getting close to the next city, or town over." Chloe suggested.

"Why not anywhere until we get tired?" Rex asked.

"or maybe we can go to the George Washington Bridge?" I added in.

"Lets go with Alena's plan. Besides we have to deal with the Archer and Aphrodite, so it might be better to go into hiding, but the monsters won't be able to get our sense in the tall grass that much." Arixo explained.

We all nodded at each other and called it a long day.

**Crappy crappy tired tired x.x oh well .**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	9. Chapter 9

**TIRED TIRED CRAPPY TIRED OOKAMI ! IDK IF THIS WILL TURN OUT OKAY! SO ANYWAYS IDK WHEN I'M A GHOST OR ANY OTHER INCOMPLETE STORIES WILL BE UPDATED GETTING MORE BUSY! BUT SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWNY ANYTHING!**

**WARNING: WILL BE CRAPPY**

Fall's P.O.V

"Chloe!" I shouted running. I saw her figure starting to descend from the sky that I just had to keep running faster. I skid on the ground almost like a baseball player reaching for 2nd base.

"Fall!" Chloe screamed. She landed in my arms, but I was pushed down slightly on the ground. I sighed in relief before helping her up.

"Where are they!" I shouted looking around. I spun around looking around, but only saw the trees.

"If you didn't go hitting on that slut then we wouldn't be in this mess! You should of known that she was a snake women let alone be accompanied by a Kindly one!" Chloe shouted at me smacking my head.

"Shut up! She was hot!"

"If Alena was here and Arixo then you would get triple the pain!"

I got up in her face, "You get along better with Winter." I spoke to her.

"No, I got along better with the old Fall. After being claimed by Apollo, you've been nothing, but a jerk. You're acting like Apollo himself if I knew how he acted like." She told me off.

I only smirked at her, "Are you sure? I'm still the same person just separated from my longing brother. Without my brother I just act really differently." I explained leaning close to her.

She backed away. A bead of sweat trailed down her cheek, "F-Fall, don't you have a crush of Alena. You can't hit on her older sister." She whispered. Her warm breath hitting my lips.

"Yea, but I secretly love you. For your blonde hair and stunning sea green eyes. I'm just dieing for you." I whispered leaning forward.

She backed into a tree. I put my arms on both sides of her making it impossible for her to escape, "Why?" she whispered.

_Okay lets rewind everything before we get to this part. Chloe and me ended up this way on our way to Texas..._

Arixo sighed loudly while Rex and I talked about ''explosions''. Alena and Chloe were talking about how much they missed their parents.

"Thats one fine bomb over there!" Rex exclaimed. I looked over his shoulder and found a brunette giving us the flirty look. I smirked.

"Shes all yours man! I already got someone in mind as a potential girlfriend." I smiled looking at Arixo and Alena.

"Nu uh dude! The Knight ain't going to go riding off with his princess before me!" He exclaimed. I grinned at him biting my thumb snickering.

"Hey, show me that trick. Um what did Ardelle call it um oh yea Iris messaging!" I asked. He nodded his head towards he lonesome fountain. He pulled out this golden coin.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Winter Archer, Camp Half Blood." Rex spoke up after breaking the fountain and the misty water started pouring.

The image started to shimmer and it turned into Scarlet. I tilted my head looking just as confused as Rex, "Ruby, what are you doing there?" Rex asked.

"Oh! Just he person I wanted to see!" Scarlet exclaimed looking at me. I laughed nervously looking at Rex.

"Denied!" I exclaimed laughing.

Rex started laughing also. We high fived each other until I heard a exciting squeal, "Fall!" I looked up and saw Ardelle and Jennifer running into the cabin.

"How are you! We miss you!" Ardelle exclaimed jumping up and down. I laughed at how excited they were and I was about to call the others when-

"Don't do that Fall." Scarlet warned.

"Why not?" I asked tilting my head. She was taken back and looked away.

"Cause it wouldn't be good for this Iris message!" she smiled nervously. I just nodded slowly in understanding, but then let it slide.

"Hey Ardelle Jennifer, you two know where Winter is?" I asked.

They nodded their heads, "He is with the Athena kids studying." Jennifer responded. I nodded smiling knowing Winter.

"Haha okay well tell him I said Hi! I miss you two!" I exclaimed.

"We miss and love you too, Fall!" They exclaimed. I laughed while Rex was laughing also secretly making a bomb.

"Anyways we gotta go!" I shouted and was about to wipe the message before Scarlet stopped me into doing it.

"Hey Fall, can we talk alone?" she asked.

"Uh okay?" I questioned.

Rex, Ardelle, and Jennifer all left us alone. We stood there just staring at each other. I was beginning to get nervous. I was about to go faint when she spoke up;

"Don't **go flirting with Chloe** okay?" she spoke in a soft voice, but when she was giving me a order she stared straight into my soul with those sexy red eyes.

My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden, "Go flirting with Chloe?" I whispered. My eyes started to drop, but I kept them opened.

"Yes, and if you complete the task you'll be rewarded greatly." Scarlet spoke undoing the first three buttons of her shirt. I only smiled nodding.

"Okay.." I spoke softly.

Scarlet started to giggle, "Charm speaking against you lil cutie pie is so easy," she said winking at me. "don't forget to do the requirement to get me." she added undoing two other buttons and blowing a class to me.

"Alright." I nodded. I felt light headed and heavy, but I wiped away the mist and started walking towards the group.

When I got near I saw the brunette and she had this name tag saying 'Hello my name is Chloe'. I smirked and walked over to her, "Hey there babe. I saw you staring at me over there a few minutes ago." I smiled.

_So thats how it all ended up to where we stand at the moment. I don't know whats going on with my body.._

"F-Fall! Go back to yo-your normal self!" Chloe exclaimed. I shook my head and licked her cheek slowly.

"She promised...She promised that I'll get a reward after this." I whispered against her skin.

"Who?" Chloe asked grabbing my neck. I heard the others looking for us.

"Sc-Sca." I stopped there. My eyes suddenly became lighter and I looked around slightly confused on where I am and how I get here.

"Tch, Scarlet?" Chloe asked.

"What? What are you talking about Chloe?" I asked tilting my head making both my blonde and black hair hang.

"Sorry about this Fall, but after what you did to me!" she muffled kneeing me in the gut. I coughed, "I'm standing here against my pride and my family." she told me before ramming my head to the tree.

I fell back and felt light headed once more, "Guys! I found them!" Alena shouted. I closed my eyes and blacked out almost immediately after all the blows Chloe gave me.

Chloe's P.O.V

"We got tickets for the next train." Alena informed me after reaching where I was. I saw on Fall's unconscious body.

"Alright, but we got other problems besides the gods." I informed.

"Which is?" Arixo asked putting in her earphones.

"Scarlet. I think she did that charm speaking thing on Fall because he started hitting on me and at the end he said he'll be rewarded." I explained everything.

"Scarlet is a big slut ya know." Rex and Arixo agreed.

We all agreed on that before I went back on topic of our quest, "We'll be going to Vegas now?" I questioned. Arixo nodded.

"Form there we go into the Lotus Hotel, so Rex and Fall will be on leashes." Arixo giggled while Rex groaned.

**A bit rush! Sorry tired really tired!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**P.S CHECK PROFILE FOR MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT IF NOT THEN MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT IS xAznOokamiWriter**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW YA KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**-Ookami**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so yea...no words from Ookami? Except that Ookami slept all day xD and its a school day still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the book series. I don't own the songs in here. And I most definitive don't own the characters except Fall. All rights go to Rick Riordan, the Musicians/Artist, and the creators of the characters.**

**WARNING: CONFUSING OR CRAPPY!**

Arixo's P.O.V

I leaned against Fall's shoulder. I was beginning to rethink all about this quest, but just after these three newbies showed up nothing, but excitement and family is coming. I can admit I developed a small puppy crush on Archer here, but I won't say aloud.

"...and if you ever think about looking at another girl's ass then you'll be meeting the end of my sword." Chloe lectured Rex.

Fall chuckled, "Don't need to be so brutal Jackson."

Chloe and Alena turned their heads at Fall and I can feel him shudder, "Oh! Don't you even forget about how naive you are for falling for Scarlet's damn slut talk!" Alena exclaimed.

I laughed sitting up, "You boys are stuck with girls that can kill your ass."

"Yea, but us guys can easily make you avoid us." Rex laughed.

"Uh dude I rather not let three hot chick avoid me." Fall said sheepishly.

I looked at Alena grinning. She tossed me her knife and I pointed it at Fall's neck, "You sure about that Archer? I can easily beat you with the skills I have between your pathetic noobish skills." I said.

He only grinned at me before pushing the knife down between us flat. I looked at him while his face neared mine and I could feel a little heat rise up to my cheeks, "You sure about my noobish skills, Ezen?" he asked.

I felt his breath on my lips and I blushed a little more red. I looked over at Chloe and Alena from the corner of my eye and saw them pointing at Fall's gut. I nodded slightly gulping. Before I was about to knee him in the gut someone came to our seats in the train.

"Ohio!" The man screamed.

Fall stopped when our lips were just centimeters apart. I looked up and saw who the man was. I groaned when I pushed Fall at the window and glare at the gods, "What do you want Apollo?" I asked coldly.

"Ouch the cold shoulder. You ain't no player are you Arixo?" Apollo asked shooing Rex to sit on the other side with Chloe and Alena. He sat down next to me while Fall just got his posture back.

"Hmph." was my only response to him.

He looked over at my right side and he was staring at Fall. He kinda looked astonish by Fall's feature, "Wow! My son does look like me! May was right!" he exclaimed.

Fall looked at Apollo with wide eyes, "No wonder my mom keeps avoiding eye contact with us." he whispered his eye twitching. I laughed wanting to poke it.

"Oh! I can't wait to see the look on Artemis's face!" Apollo laughed.

"Artemis I'm cool with, but Apollo is my dad and he looks way to young and can even be my brother!" Fall exclaimed.

Apollo laughed and nodded. Fall completely did what his name told him to. Fall. Alena stood up shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"Anyways! I only came here for a short request." Apollo said in a serious tone.

Alena sat back down when Fall woke up. He rubbed his head while we looked at him, "Which is?" Fall asked.

"I've got this problem with this big biker man because I went on a one night stand with his girlfriend and I guess he found out? So yea I need you to find him and um make him forget?" Apollo asked.

"You know we can't kill mortals." Rex spoke.

"I know, but he is also a music producer. Do you know where this is leading?" Apollo asked.

All our heads turned to Fall. His eyes widen and he kept shaking his head, "No! NO! NO! No way in the underworld will I go and sing cause my dad is being such a wimp!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on! Fall you would always talk about becoming famous when we were little!" Alena squealed.

"Yea, but that was when I knew I was a demigod!" he shouted. I shoved him to the wall his cheek squishing against it.

"You will do the request for your hell of a father because what demigod can say they helped their own 2,000 year old parent!" I exclaimed.

"Not many." Chloe added.

"Exactly!" I shouted.

"I'll take your scared expression as a yes! Good thing the club is a karaoke bar that means the girls can be waitresses and Rex can be a bartender!" Apollo exclaimed.

"We don't even look old enough." Alena sighed.

Apollo sighed loudly, "Fine," he pouted, "you can just be part of the audience if you want."

I was happy with that. But then something came across my mind, "What do we get if we complete the request?" I asked.

"That will be answered later after this request is finished." He replied before leaving. I blinked in frustration on how that sun god may have played us.

Fall groaned loudly, "I don't even have a song to sing." he sighed.

"Sure you do!" Rex laughed loudly taking Fall's backpack from him. He started to rummage through his things even throwing out the blonde dye, "Here!"

Fall twitched, "You ain't helping!" he shouted in annoyance.

"Just trying to help!" Rex cheered.

I took the notebook and went through almost all the song sheets he wrote. I was kinda surprise to see all these different types of songs written.

"Your Love is a Lie? Sing for Me? Perfect? The Part That Hurts the Most?" I read out the titles.

"Fall loves to write songs about his failed love life." Chloe and Alena agreed. I looked at him and he only looked away at the passing field. I started cracking up.

"No wonder you're such a player!" I laughed.

"Whatever!" Fall exclaimed pulling the notebook away from me. He looked through his notebook until he landed on one, "I hate my dad so much."

Our train stopped in Arizona. It was a small time almost like a country western type theme and I kinda started to want to get back into that train despite the fact I sat next to Fall, who smelled like Axe.

"Lets go!" Rex exclaimed much to all our annoyance.

When we entered the bar it was fairly roomy and not much people, but we did find the biker man cause of his body and outfit along with his girlfriend. I sighed while Alena stood there signing up Fall up for karaoke.

"You ready?" Chloe asked.

Fall reluctantly nodded, "Can't believe I'm forced to do this while my dad was being such a coward." he spoke. I saw a couple of guys pass our booth, but in the corner of my eyes they slipped something in another thing.

Chloe, Alena, and me all sipped our drinks at the same time while laughing at Fall's frustration. I patted him on the shoulder, "Your voice makes my heart melt like Your smile lights up the room And I can't help myself Try and keep myself from falling." he sung.

I loked up and saw the screen. It had Fall singing while we are around him. I covered my mouth giggling until Fall saw it, "I don't know if this is magic One wish~yeah~ then it happened Just one kiss from your sweet lips I'm falling." he kept singing while going to the stage. He kept on singing and singing until at one point, who forced everyone to drop sleeping.

"That was pretty sweet." Alena and I commented. Fall looked away blushing and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks also Alena's cheeks were red.

"Whatever! Lets just go get the dude and see if we can use a spell, or maybe even a song to make the big man forget all about Apollo." Alena said marching over to the man's unconscious body, or so we thought.

When Alena got near to the body and her face was leaning close to see any fatal point on his neck; his hand caught her neck. She struggled to get out, "Alena!" Chloe and Fall shouted.

"Damn demigods!" The man hissed almost full of anger and like a hiss.

**TOOK ME SO LONG TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER! OOKAMI WILL GET CHAPTERS UP QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, BUT I'M STARTING TO FALL ASLEEP SLOWLY!**

**SORRY IF ITS CRAPPY OR CONFUSING!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-ookami**

**P.S SONG USED SHANE HARPER- JUMP**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for not updating! I've been crazy and I mean REALLY CRAZY with all my other stories! Ugh Sugoi was right I shouldn't come up with new ideas...but new ideas come up with me!**

**Sugoi: -taps on the wall glass barrier- Do you want to lose your sanity? **

**Ookami: Maybe .**

**Akuma: Uh...I've got your jamba juices**

**Ookami and Sugoi: AKUMA DO THE DISCLAIMER -Charges for their smoothie-**

**Akuma: I don't get paid enough for this...Ookami doesn't own anything and will never cause Ookami is a very poor per-**

**Ookami: I JUST DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND AKUMA YOU CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE I WILL DESTROY YOUR DESK!**

**P.S This chapter will reach to the confusing climax for what I have in mind...**

Winter's P.O.V

_Stupid! Stupid damn demigods! How can not notice the difference between us!_ I shouted in my head. I looked at my face and my hair. My hair still looked the same, but it was covered up with black hair dye.

"Winter!" I heard a couple of shouts. I sighed and put on my smile.

"Hey Ardelle and Jennifer." I greeted. They barged into my cabin without my half siblings acknowledgments, but it was starting to become a daily routine.

"Jennifer, Ardelle same time as always." My siblings groaned.

Jennifer waved at them with a smile.

"Winter come on! Lets go sparring!" Ardelle exclaimed clinging onto my arm. I sweatdrop and nodded reluctantly before grabbing my clear glasses.

I followed Ardelle while our hands were intertwined. Jennifer followed beside me while Ardelle just went on ranting about how she is going to beat me and break my nose.

I sighed and looked at the sky, _Bro I hope you're doing well. I just hope someone notice the difference right now!_

Jennifer cling onto my other hand sighing, "I hope our siblings are okay. Most of all I hope Fall is doing okay without his wiser side with him." she giggled.

I laughed, but if someone had great observation it was a laugh of nervousness. "Yea, I know my brother can be such a dimwit sometimes that no one even notice."

"Yea, but you gotta admit Jennifer that Fall has gotten a bit smarter and knows how to handle situations just like Winter right now!" Ardelle screamed pushing me into the field and charging at me with her dual blades.

I jumped back every time her swords try getting contact with me. I looked around while jumping back, "Cheap shot Di Angelo!" I exclaimed.

"You gotta get your head out of the books and pay more attention Winter!"

I smirked and grabbed a training sword. I blocked one of her blades, "You were saying?" I asked pushing her back, but not before grabbing the handle of the other blade and taking it.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really an Athena kid!" Ardelle laughed charging at me.

I looked back and did a backflip jump over the training dummy before removing my glasses using the opportunity. I changed my glasses into a bow and pointed it at Ardelle, "I win."

"No fair! You know these martial arts skills!" Ardelle exclaimed pouting. I laughed at her trying to act all cute, "but you did get better almost reaching Fall's status." she pointed out.

"You're right, Ardelle." Jennifer agreed looking at me. I laughed while waving it off.

_You don't know how much we can switch our parts._ I thought while putting back my glasses into its original form.

"Anyways! I'm tired of just feeling the wind! Lets go windsurfing please?" Jennifer peladed giving me the puppy dogs eyes. I looked back at Ardelle, who suddenly turned pale. I thought about not going so I opened my mouth.

"Sure why not." I smirked dragging Ardelle behind me.

Jennifer jumped in joy while we walked towards the ocean. If I know Jennifer she would usually keep a bikini underneath her camp outfit just in case I would take her to the ocean.

Once we reached the ocean Ardelle finally snapped out of it, "Wah! Winter you know I'm not a water person!" Ardelle exclaimed.

"Exactly." I smiled and threw Ardelle only in the shallow part. She started panicking while Jennifer removed her own clothing to reveal a blue bikini.

I whistled teasing her, "Looking hot Jennifer!"

She blushed scarlet, "S-Shup Up!" she stuttered, "you've seen me in a bikini several times Winter why now!"

I shrugged laughing hiding a secret from her, "Only if you knew then you would know why." I spoke while sitting on the sand watching Ardelle trying to realize she is in only shallow water.

"Okay lets go." Jennifer said getting up on her board once she got into the water. She pushed down on the board. I looked at her smiling.

"Come on Winter this is so low! Get me out of here! You act like your brother!" Ardelle exclaimed.

"Cause I am F- I mean yea I am going to get you out!" I exclaimed getting up from my soft spot on the sand. I walked over to Ardelle and pulled her out. She was shivering to the bone.

"Not cool."

I shrugged while removing my jacket. I placed it around her and sat back down while watching Jennifer windsurf. She seemed at peace.

"Winter! You got an Iris message form your mom!" A Demeter boy shouted. I nodded and looked at Ardelle. She nodded smiling telling me to go.

"Jennifer I'll be right back!" I exclaimed.

I ran to the private fountain they kept in the back. Chiron explained to me that they are starting to let mortals talk to us just for a few minutes.

"Hey mom!" I smiled.

She stood there surprise. Actually this is the first time we had contact since she hates looking at our face, but this one time she is actually looking at me, "Fall? Wheres Winter?"

"I am Winter!" I tried convincing her.

"Fall sweetie. Even though I don't look at you straight in the eye I can tell my sons apart." She sighed.

I sighed in defeat before looking at me my mom, "I tried being a good big brother mom, but we both passed out at the beginning. I didn't know what happened, or who put me in the cabin and Winter in the van, but we were switched and my hair was changed and I think Winter's hair was changed also." I explained in one breath.

A shiver went down my spine when I felt someone staring from behind me. I turned around and saw no one, but just trees.

Ceara's P.O.V

"He still doesn't know." I called out entering the Aphrodite cabin. I looked up and saw the one girl in there smile.

"Its better that way. I keep his brother occupied making him believe he is Fall while his brother pretends to act like Winter. Easy way of making them betray each other." Scarlet giggled.

"What happens if the Jacksons find out?" I asked.

"Those two? Alena is blinded by love while Chloe is just to full of yourself to protect her parents image." she explained.

I nodded and smiled, "You're really evil ya know?"

She giggled before turning around with blonde hair, "I know, but its better that way. And isn't it ironic that I'm an Aphrodite child Silena was an Aphrodite head counselor and she betrayed the camp." she smiled.

"So evil." I added giggling. 

"Operation Sibling fight is going just as planned and to think you didn't believe that a couple of brothers will actually come." Scarlet laughed while watching ''Fall'' fight alongside Rex.

**O_O WHOA DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! SCARLET SWITCHED FALL AND WINTER! HOW DID I NOT- wait I'm the author of this story xD Anyways there is still Winter x Chloe and Alena x Fall. Yes if there will be a sequel. Yes its still the same plot...eh I'm done ranting and exposing**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	12. Chapter 12

**Grace Sibling Rivalry is coming! Who team are you on? Team Skylar (Apollo) or Team Thalia (Artemis) xD Good luck deciding and where is my co producer!**

**Sugoi: Have you checked your inbox?**

**Ookami: uhhh**

**Akuma: Ookami doesn't own anything.**

**WARNING: PROBABLY CRAPPY**

Scarlet's P.O.V

I flied my nails while the stupid capture the flag game went on. I sighed loudly while putting my head onto Ceara's lap, "Ceara there isn't anything to mess with. Fall is off with Jennifer and Ardelle while Winter is hitting on Arixo at the moment while walking back to their train." I explained.

"Then why not mess with the Jacksons?" Ceara suggested.

"Chloe has high senses. Chloe would know whats up with Alena and Jennifer ...maybe Jennifer will do. Fall won't do anything except act like his brother when I'm around." I smiled while shooting up.

I looked into the forest and saw basically Fall and Ardelle fighting. Fall was guarding his flag while Ardelle tried attacking him. They were a couple of childhood friends, but not for long.

"Ceara, make sure that Di Angelo and Jackson start hating each other." I spoke. I got up stretching before heading to my cabin. I heard her call out to me, but I waved it off so I can go get my beauty sleep.

Ceara's P.O.V

I sighed while leaning against the cabin wall of Apollo. I woke up early after having this nightmare of what might happen if I actually do it, but then again I am helping Scarlet regain whats ours.

"Mom!" I heard a shout in the cabin. I kinda jumped from it, but calmed after hearing wood cracking. I stepped to the side hiding from view and saw who came out; Fall

"Winter," I heard him whisper and ran to the private fountain. I sighed softly holding a black bottle before following him. He ran quite fast for a sleeping person, but he didn't seem affected when he pulled out a drachma, "Winter Archer." was all he spoke.

I stood behind a tree watching him as a mist image started to shimmer. He started to have this faint smile and this time real smile instead of that fake one he tries to pull off, "Fall!" His brother exclaimed softly while standing up from a bed.

"I..I had a nightmare." Fall admitted looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"About mom?" Winter asked sitting down on a chair. Fall only nodded crossing his arms and looking away from the image slightly.

"I'm always thinking she is going to kill herself without us there and I worry about you and the others on your quest, Winter." Fall spoke.

Winter just laughed silently before removing Fall's shades and putting on his own glasses, "Fall, I've taken material art classes with you even though I'm not good at material arts, but I am good at acting as my older brother." he smiled.

Fall laughed along for once in this camp, but became serious, "How are the Jackson girls and Arixo?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"They should be asleep right now. Its only six in the morning so yea and I couldn't sleep also cause I was thinking about what if I lose to a monster and I won't be able to see my family anymore." Winter spoke softly.

"Hey!" Fall exclaimed holding his fist up going back to that upbeat strange boy I saw during his first day, "if you ever think of that then I will find Nico and demand that he take me to your soul and give you a THIRD death!" Fall exclaimed.

"Okay!"

"Though so and as always the oldest and most awesome brother wins the argument."

I heard a door knock loudly in the quiet forest. The knock echoed throughout and Fall started to freak out and put on his fake glasses while Winter switched to dark shades, "Oh! Hey Winter!" A barely awoken Chloe shouted happily with the other girls behind her.

"Uh Hey Chloe," Fall greeted as Winter. I sighed and stood waiting for their entire conversation to end and it wasn't so long actually, "Y-Your sisters are probably wondering where I am! I gotta go!" Fall exclaimed punching the IM and ran.

"Damn it." I cursed and chased after him holding the bottle in my jacket.

I looked up and saw he ran into the camp. Since I didn't want to be seen chasing after him, I ran around the cabins to find his destination in the shadows. I saw him stop in front of the camp store.

"Its my shift." I whispered before running around the cabins towards the Hermes cabin. I crawled military style into the camp store and appeared in front of him.

"Ack! Ceara!" He shouted holding onto his chest. I only smiled at him while keeping that bottle close to me.

"Sorry Winter, but it was my shift and I was just under the counter looking for anything to prank the Ares cabin with my older half brothers." I laughed while leaning against the counter.

Fall smiled a fake smile, but it was a good enough smile to fool everyone event the most observant Athena campers. I smiled back at him.

"So anything new for arrows?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope sorry Winter, but I know that there is some sort of liquid the Hecate cabin made and they wanted to try it out on a Apollo child." I explained going along with my plan.

"So you want me to try it?" he concluded.

I kinda nodded before pulling out the bottle. He stared at it before shrugging, "It looks kinda scary. We're there any side affects?" He questioned.

"Not that I know of." I replied.

"How do you know its safe?"

"Because I can."

"But you're an Hermes camper."

"Your point is?"

"Doesn't that make you people only want to pran-" I cut him off by holding a dagger to his throat. He gulped while zipping his mouth. I patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy," I spoke before putting the dagger back underneath the counter, "so try it please?" I begged. He sighed loudly before opening it up.

I smiled when he put his lips to the bottle and was about to drink it when, "Winter!" Several shouts came.

Fall put down the bottle that would make him act out and turned to see Liz, Alexandar, Seth, Jennifer, and Ardelle running towards them. I sighed and just listened in,

"Where were you?" Seth huffed out hunching over. He laughed while explaining everything, but Liz cut him off kind of rudely.

"Anyways!" she exclaimed. Fall looked at her annoyed, but only shrugged.

"Do you wanna see Fall again?" Jennifer asked while nearing him.

"And maybe help on the quest." Ardelle added while latching onto him and putting stickers on his cheek. _That chick is really more ADHD then anyone here.._

"Yes!" Fall shouted while ignoring Ardelle's action onto his cheek. Jennifer and Seth looked at each other before nodding towards Alexandar.

"Well, we have a way that we can get there and help and of course with Chiron's permission and if he says no we'll still do it anyways."

**Crappy sorry I did this in a rush . So yea...I'm very busy everything started to turn up all of a sudden damn it teachers!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW -Ookami**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ookami: z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z**

**Sugoi: -drawing on ookami: face- "Sugoi is a better writer then Ookami" so true..**

**Akuma: Funny xD Disclaimer for Ookami that we own nothing!**

**WARNING: IT IS RUSH AND CRAPPY SORRY FOR MY TIREDNESS AND EXTREMELY BUSY SCHEDULE!**

Arixo's P.O.V

I huffed out my last breath while looking out of the broken window. I looked around and saw everyone scattered around after that fight with Medusa.

"New Rule! We don't enter things when Fall takes lead!" Rex shouted huffing out his last breath also under a pile of statues.

"Agreed!" We also exclaimed.

I looked around, "Where is Fall!" I exclaimed looking through the whole small building. Alena and Chloe immediately jumped up.

"Fall!" Chloe shouted while trying to push some rocks away from a pile.

"Archer! Don't play with us!" Alena shouted while running, or trying to running in the building.

We heard coughing in another room. I helped Rex up and we all started to limp towards the other room where we found Fall throwing a fit with the statues, "No! Gods! Fucken!" He exclaimed while throwing a drop kick to a dog statue.

"Fall!" Alena shouted about to run over to him, but Chloe held her back after seeing Fall like this.

"Remember last time he was in this rage? He broke your arm," Chloe informed. I stared at her and she only nodding showing the truth. I nodded.

I looked back up and saw Fall staring at us. He seemed to calm down and his navy blue eyes going light, "Sorry..many things just got caught up in my head." he apologized before turning his back on us.

Alena went over to me and pulled my ear down, "Fall isn't acting like himself. He only acts in rage if something bad happened to his brother." she whispered.

"Something happened to his brother?" I whispered.

She shrugged while walking over to Fall cautiously. She put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed up more then usual, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea just a little frustrated after the fight." he informed us.

"But you were doing long range with Rex how can you become frustrated?" I questioned.

"Can't a guy be frustrated when he wants?"

"Not unless they are taking steroids."

"Whatever," Fall scoffed while pushing passed us with a limp. I watched him while thinking about the pass few days with him, "lets just get going to the next town over to get to Vegas."

"Attitude change? Wasn't he all jumpy before," Rex asked while leaning on me. I nodded.

Alena helped me carry Rex outside since he was crushed from the waist down by statues. I sighed while looking at Chloe who was just staring straight ahead of her, "Somethings strange." she stated.

"What is?" I asked while walking.

"We've coming face to face with monsters stronger then us and we don't have a strong enough scent due to us covered in dust from other monsters right?" she asked.

"Yea, my father told me that." I replied.

"We're under a spell." she concluded while stopping. I looked at her and she was trying to find a way out.

"Damn it! I should of expected much of a Daughter of Annabeth Chase." Fall cursed while shaping into a different person. My eyes widen.

"How many gods are we going to encounter!"

Fall's P.O.V

"Pull me up!" I shouted while dangling from one hundred feet in the air on a metallic dragon. I looked down and my eyes widen when I saw almost how tiny everything was.

"Seth! Help!" Alexander shouted while holding my ankle with Liz, Jennifer, and Ardelle holding my ankles. I cursed in my head mentally forgetting to get my belt.

"Winter! Your pants!" Jennifer blushed. I looked up and saw my jeans starting to slip off showing my skull boxers.

"Damn! The one time I forget a belt!" I cursed while dangling.

"Hang on Winter!" Seth exclaimed while steering this death trap.

"Nice pun!" I exclaimed annoyed. I looked down feeling the blood rushing to my head, but I ignored it and tried locating anything. I put on my glasses and turned on the locator.

"Seth hurry up! We're losing hold!" Liz shouted.

"I can't do it under pressure!" Seth shouted while controlling the dragon. I looked down with my locator and found at least two Laistrygonian Giants walking to at least five limped figures.

"Drop me!" I yelled.

"What you suicidal!" Jennifer shouted while reaching out for my hand. I pulled my hand back and kicked off my vans. They looked at me weirdly.

"Theres giants down there going after bodies! I gotta check it out!" I shouted undoing my pants and then slipping out of them free falling.

"_Drink the potion before you do anything. It'll make you more stronger I promise," _Ceara's words echoed in my head. I dug into my jacket pocket and pulled out the bottle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I shouted drinking the whole bottle. I felt my body tense up a little, but let it slide while I free fall towards the giants.

"_We won't let anything come between our brother bond right?"_ Winter's voice echoed. I shook it off while I saw my targets come closer.

I removed my glasses and set it up as a bow. I turned around so I can get a backflip ready until, _"I admit your cute and all, but I'm just using you as a toy."_ Scarlet's strange message echoed thats when I felt weird.

I looked down and saw I was only a few feet away. I did a backflip and caught one of the giant's head between my legs so I tried yanking it over my shoulder, but with no success so it just threw me off. I coughed landing on my butt.

"Big Show all fail as macho man!" They laughed.

I vein popped on my neck and I just felt my body wanting to kill, "I'm not a macho man, but I know your a big giant not able to speak like a regular bitch you are!" I exclaimed aiming my arrow at its eyes and letting go.

I ducked down and rolled over to the bodies. I flipped one over and saw it was Alena, "Alena wake up!" I shouted.

"No, I wanna stay with Fall..." she whispered.

I let out a breath blushing slightly before running over to Rex, "Wake up explosion boy!" I shouted.

"I'm finally accepted into the Playboy Mansion booyah!" he exclaimed in his sleep.

"One of you wake up!" I shouted while punching a tree. I heard leaves rustling and looked around to see my brother woken up. My body went limped.

I watched his eyes gaze at me, "Whats up bitch."

"I hate you Winter. Not only because you took my place in the quest, but because they respect you and only knows you while everyone just knows me as the player of the Archers! Why don't you go to the underworld and drop dead!" I shouted.

Scarlet's P.O.V

I watched in my mirror after my siblings left and Ceara came in. Everything was working out as the brothers begin their feud.

"How did you get Winter to take it?" I asked.

"Their waiter at a cafe slipped it in and the side effects took time to kick in," Ceara replied while sitting beside me.

"In a few hours they'll stop talking to each other and eventually kill each other," I laughed while doing the most original thing and throwing a dart at the Jackson's photos, "I'll get revenge for your late half brother and my late half sister soon Ceara. I'll ruin the Jackson first starting with the main foundation to the girls; their ''boyfriends''" I laughed.

**Sorry for crappyness, but I'm extremely tired and I haven't found the time to write. I know this chapter is confusing, but I'll explain it!**

**Summary: The quest group was caught into a dream while camping in the woods or whatever! and Morpheus being the dream god made them believe they were being hunted by monsters. Morpheus was hired by Scarlet by charm speaking. The rebel group who left was able to get on Seth's flying dragon thing he made and somehow Fall slipped and is now dangling with his pants starting to slip. He uses the locator to find the monsters and the others. He undones his pants and tries to fight off the monsters after drinking that strange potion which actually would make him act out. Winter also took it, but it was slowly taking affect. Those brothers are hating each other. At the end we go to Scarlet who has evil plans. Oh! and Scarlet wasn't told what happened to them! (Luke and Silena [Silena is alive but doesn't go to Camp Half Blood] [Luke is soul in the underworld] and she believe Percy killed them on purpose**

**So YEA I'M SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN GETTING BUSY AND MY BDAY IS IN 11 DAYS O_O WAHH! SCARED!**

**Peace!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ookam: Hey I got nothing to say and my two other friends are asleep so I can't use them xD so Yea its pretty boring authors note except it is really hot right now .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Ardelle's P.O.V

We jumped down off the dragon after Seth controlled it to attack the giants, "Fall!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the twins, but stopped when I realized that look exactly a like now.

"Wah! Jennifer their clones!" I exclaimed hiding behind Alexandar.

"They're twins what do you expect?" Alexandar asked hitting me on my forehead. I pouted and started to go forward until I stepped on someone's leg.

"Zombie!" I exclaimed doing the Scooby Doo thing and jumping into Jennifer's arms. She immediately crashed down from my weight.

The person's leg I stepped on groaned and woke up form a pile of leaves, "Ugh who turned on the lights? Someone go smack Apollo," Rex groaned sitting on.

"Dude don't get up cause it looks like you have a boner." Seth stated. I looked at him weirdly and looked at Rex up and down. I laughed when I saw someone leaves standing up on his pants.

"Wah!" Rex exclaimed hiding his harden crotch. I kept on laughing until I heard feminine groans awakening.

I saw Chloe, Alena, and Arixo wake up form different parts of the forest and they had tired looks like they came back from a horrible dream.

"Why don't you go back to Camp! You can't handle this quest!" I looked up and saw the twins getting at each others faces, but I couldn't tell who was who.

"You just had to dye Winter's hair?" Liz scolded at Seth.

"It seemed like a good idea at first!" Seth laughed while looking at the two, "beside I didn't know Fall would use it." he laughed.

"Go back to Mom! You were always into books instead of fighting!" The one in his boxers shouted. I think that was Winter.

"At least I can think for myself and not just use someone's paper to get into a magnet level class!" The one with dirt on his face thinking that was Fall.

"Why don't you just go drop dead! I hated you since the beginning because everyone compares me with you! 'Oh Winter is so smart!' or 'Are you sure Fall is related to Winter they are just like seasons different perspectives.' I hate it!" Winter shouted. I tilted my head.

"Winter!" Chloe shouted running up to one without boxers.

"I'm Fall! Thats Winter!" Fall shouted.

"What! No thats Fall because we've been with him since the beginning!" Chloe shouted punching Fall in the chest lightly.

"We've been switch by someone after we fainted! You, Jacksons, didn't notice!" Fall shouted removing his shirt. I covered Jennifer's eyes since he was now in his boxers and socks only.

Winter also removed his shirt and I looked up to see that they both have tattoos on their back that I haven't notice since they never removed their shirts in front of us before, "We've got this since we were ten because everyone mix us up!" Winter shouted.

"I'm the Arctic Wolf!While this dumbass is the White Tiger!" Fall exclaimed.

"You know I would love to see you dead right now!" Winter shouted.

"Then why aren't you attacking me huh!" Fall shouted pushing Chloe towards Alena. They were at each others face by now and I could tell that they aren't liking each other.

"Something happened," Jennifer said moving my hand away from her eyes, "they were best of brothers and friends, but after this quest.." she whispered looking at the boys.

"I know." Arixo agreed coming next to me all of a sudden with Chloe and Alena.

"What happened its like their two different people now." Chloe sighed while rubbing her shoulders in the spot where Fall pushed her.

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child!" Winter shouted throwing a punch at Fall. Fall duck with his quick reflexes and swipe kicked Winter off his foot.

"Ditto!" Fall yelled putting his shirt and straddling on top of Winter throwing punches at him.

Winter kicked him off and wiped off the blood coming from his mouth, "You know! During this trip I came close to Alena and now that I think of it, I love her!" Winter shouted.

My eyes widen at the shock and looked at the two sisters, Chloe and Alena, who stood there shock. I shook my head, "Where are my two best friends!" I exclaimed.

"They are gone!"

"They never existed!"

"They are finally dead!"

Winter threw a kick at Fall's stomach, but Fall grabbed his foot and threw him in the air before this drop kick to Winter's back once he was like three feet in the air.

"Damn!" Winter shouted catching himself into a push up position probably getting splinters, but he got up and choke slammed Fall to a tree and kept his palm to his brother's neck.

"I would rather have your lift instead of mine!" Winter exclaimed pushing more pressure into Fall's neck suffocating him.

"Seth do something!" Alexandar shouted.

"You too Rex!" Arixo shouted pushing Rex forward.

Seth and Rex looked clueless at first, but finally caught on and pulled the brothers apart. Rex held Fall, who was blue from the lack of air while Seth held back Winter wanting to kill his brother.

"Alright I think one of my daughter's caused to much trouble," A seductive voice called and all of a sudden the boys all collapsed into a hypnotic stage, where they act like lifeless dolls now.

"Lady Aphrodite?" I questioned after hearing the seductive voice and learning from Chiron that Aphrodite has this sexy seductive voice, or was that from his opinion?

"Ardelle! Your father always talks about you when I visit him in the underworld wanting to visit my dearly departed!" Aphrodite squealed running over to me. I stepped back not wanting to be crushed in a death hug.

"What happened to the boys?" Jennifer and Chloe asked.

"Wait!" Alena shouted hiding behind Arixo and me. I was now a shield to my best friend boo, "she said last time that she was going to talk to us _girls_!" she shouted.

"Ah! Sorry I don't need love advice!" I exclaimed about to run when all sudden we were pulled towards her. I gripped onto Liz in a Scooby Doo fashion.

"Oi, you girls are in deep serious trouble on the quest and in the quest for love~" She squealed happily.

"What! Not even!" We all screamed.

"Then how come," Aphrodite stated looking at Alena, Chloe, and Arixo, "Fall and Winter are trying to fight over you?" she asked.

"They weren't fighting over us!" Arixo shouted.

"Oh, but this was a doing of a Aphrodite child so of course its going to involve a love situation~" she squealed all happily until her face became serious for once, "and as for the boys, I'll turn them back to normal while I talk to you girls about the quest and probably the future thanks to Apollo." she spoke.

"You mentioned a Aphrodite child, but who?" Jennifer asked.

"I can't say because shes my daughter and its a mother's word to protect her family!" She spoke ina admiration way, "plus she is really making this a love drama show so it must go on~" she squealed once again at the last sentence before becoming serious again.

_I've notice this lady is highly bi-polar. Hm I wonder if all gods are like that?_ I thought while she started to explain the situation was.

Scarlet's P.O.V

"Why did my mother have to interfere!" I screamed.

Ceara was sitting on my bed shrugging while looking outside, "Maybe because it was orders from lady Athena?" she guessed.

"Why Lady Athena?" I asked.

"Technically shes the only mature one in Olympus since the other gods were taken by us and big monsters so yea, but beside Artemis she is the only one." Ceara explained to me.

I nodded in understanding. I looked at the mirror and saw my mother talking to the girls while the boys just sit there in their hypnotic stage.

"Lets get to Plan D now," I smiled to myself while throwing a dart at Alena's picture, "we're going to destroy Fall and Alena's bond then," I threw another dart, but at Chloe's picture, "Winter and Chloe's."

"Scarlet if you do that then why not destroy Winter's bond with Arixo which leads to Fall comforting her and then those two get together while Winter gets upset over his friendship broken off with Arixo and Alena jealous of Arixo?" Ceara explained.

"You're so right! Sometimes I wonder how you are a Hermes kid when you think like a Athena logical child." I smiled while giving her a big hug, but I hid a sly smirk from her.

_All according to plan..._ I thought to myself while looking at the calm stilled ocean that border Camp Half Blood.

**Ouch Scarlet is evil! And Ceara is smart I can't believe she thought about it herself xD and uh oh a talk with Aphrodite...hm I wonder if Aphrodite is Bi since she is Bi-polar so why can't her sexual orientation be bi? And wow epic fight between the brothers O_O one of them almost kiled the other!**

**Anyways Night !**

**Review review review review review review review review **

**-Ookami**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for not updating, but its because I have lots of other stuff going on and this writers block is going on . Crazy busy with lots of shit so you should expect less updates and cause CST is coming up for me and Sugoi (idk bout Akuma) so we need to study!**

**Sugoi: Ookami studying? Thats like the underworld being pretty.**

**Shut up Sugoi, but anyways yea I'll try my best to get over writers block, crazy schedule being built, and getting ready for my birthday. CRAZY BUSY .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chloe's P.O.V

I sighed looking over at the boys passed out. They look all so vulnerable that even my puppy can bring them down, "Why does our very first quest have to involve love?" I questioned.

"Because love is cute." Aphrodite squealed while playing with her hair like a flirtatious look.

"Love is disgusting," Alena spat out while leaning against Jennifer. I rolled my eyes at her and bonked her a head a little, "Ow!"

"Love is disgusting? You like Fall!" I screamed. She turned red before facing the other way huffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I don't! He is just a annoying piece of a person on this world that just so happens to be my friend." She replied her cheeks rosy.

"Then why did you turn red?" Arixo asked her cheeks rosy also.

"Why are your cheeks red, Arixo?" Alexander asked a little curious. She nudged Arixo with a sly grin almost like a weasel.

"This is getting exciting~" Aphrodite squealed loudly before taking my hands. I blinked at the unexpected movement and stared at her confused, "so Chloe since we are acting so girly, and the leader of this quest isn't showing signs, who do you like!" Aphrodite asked with a grin.

"No one." I replied bluntly.

"You have to at least love someone!" she exclaimed pouting.

"No one."

"Please?"

"No one."

"Pretty please?"

"No one."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and Winter sharing a sundae with you?"

I turned red at the thought and turned away hiding my face, "N-No one." I stammered. I mentally cursed at myself for making it obvious now.

"There! Chloe Jackson loves Winter Archer!: she exclaimed jumping up and down like a teenager. I rolled my eyes before puffing my cheeks.

"C-Can we just w-w-wake up the boys and g-go to L-Las Vegas already!" I yelled all red. I crossed my arms together really stubborn at the moment.

"Fine, wake them up with a kiss though." Aphrodite smirked.

"Okay! We're leaving with or without them!" I exclaimed walking off.

"Fine, I'll wake them up! You're just like your mother always being to shy about love." She sighed before snapping. The snap was like a wedding bell.

I turned around after hearing groaning. Winter and Fall woke up on top of each other all groggily, but they had the same innocent look they had before camp, "Paris.." Winter whispered.

"Why are you thinking about Paris?.." Fall questioned leaning on his brother's head still sleepy.

"Its the city of love and I really wanna take a special girl there thats why idiot." Winter replied leaning on Fall's shoulder sleepy also.

"A toast of wine to the beautiful girl in.." Seth exclaimed, but slowly started to drift back to sleep in this state.

"Firework explosion saying 'I Love you' for that special girl!" Rex exclaimed with a smile before falling back.

"Oh I forgot to mention that the side affect is that; they'll be all romantic," Aphrodite giggled before winking at all of us girls, "Bon jour." she spoke with a heavy, and supposedly a seductive French voice.

The boys whistled loudly, but sleepily waving goodbye to Aphrodite.

"Now how are we going to get love sick boys to Las Vegas?" I questioned looking away from everyone my face still burning after what Aphrodite spoke of.

"We already are here, it just seems like we aren't cause we landed in those tropical things and yet no one notice two boys fighting, strange mortals." Liz laughed before leaning against Alexandar.

"Alright, we have to go to the Lotus casino?" Alena questioned.

I looked over at Ardelle and Jennifer, who were trying to get Fall to put on his pants while he is still in his dazed state. I laughed at it before jumping out and saw everything about civilization instead of monsters.

"Back in the mortal world." I whispered breathing in the air. It felt relaxing, but yet awkward. I heard the bushes rustle and the others came out even the finally awoken boys.

I looked over at tried doing a head count now and everyone was here. I sighed deeply before turning to them, "I've got a plan, but we need to go to the Lotus casino." I said blushing faintly at the plan.

"Alright." they responded quickly. With that, we all set off to get to the Lotus casino where supposedly some gods are held captive.

Scarlet's P.O.V

"Eto..Ceara! Your plan didn't work, my mom put a charm on it!" I screamed throwing a tantrum. Ceara came running in and gave me my new lipstick color.

"Get into the brain of a Annabeth Chase child, who was a Athena child." she explained to me.

"I still don't get you," I replied using my stupid Aphrodite brain I have developed and leaned against the mirror showing me everything going on, "think like a brainchild?"

"Yes," she replied to me before sitting down on my bed across from me with a sly smirk, "they are going into a casino full of?"

"Drunks and Sluts," I replied getting the idea. I smiled mischeviously fit for a Hermes child before looking through a cabinet of potions, "lets get the boys and partly two girls into having some fun and see how their friendship turns out."

"This should be fun to watch up close." Ceara replied pulling out a outfit able to blend in with the crowd before heading out with the potion.

I looked back at the mirror and smiled while I zoomed more closely to the Archer brothers, " When Scarlet wants someone or something, she gets it. Fall and Winter Archer, you'll be my new toys and boyfriends." I smiles slyly before picking u a dart and aiming at both Alena and Chloe along with Arixo.

**FINISHED IT EXACTLY AT 12:00 A.M! EXACTLY ON MAY 14! EXACTLY ON MY BIRTHDAY! THAT IS SO EPIC! ANYWAYS WOW! JUST WOW! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-OOKAMI.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi CST busy :P but I do want some reviews about story and good luck :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: BEFORE READING PLAY DOUBLE VISION BY 3OH3!**

Alena's P.O.V

"_Let's do this outside _

_Shut down the whole block  
Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk  
We're livin' easy  
We got the whole day And we can go hard don't matter what the cops say._" Fall and Winter were singing on the stage with only their boxers and a cowboy hat on.

I looked in the crowd and saw Jennifer with Rex watching throughout the whole performance. All the girls and guys were slowly falling into their trance.

"Come on," Chloe called out pulling me. I nodded following her and Arixo to the end of the casino where there was a bar, "they're here."

"You can tell cause of the strong aura?" Arixo asked.

"Uhh yea lets go with that." Chloe giggled while we walked casually into the bar with our clothes modified by the guys who thought it was sexy. 

"Hey sexy baby! Wanna go to a room with me!" A drunken guy yelled from across the room. I rolled my eyes and we kept on walking around the bar.

"Mmmmph!" I heard a muffled shout. Arixo turned her head and I followed suit seeing Seth being kissed by some random girl. I laughed at the job we gave him.

"Oh come on big boy you can take this right?" The girl asked in a low voice feeding him this flower shaped food.

"All clear!" Seth laughed kissing the girl roughly now while the other girls giggled around him.

A waitress passed by us, but not before offering the same food the girl fed Seth. I picked it up not knowing what it was before taking a bite just like Chloe and Arixo.

"This is really good." Chloe commented nodding at how delicious it was. I nodded in agreement.

"Its like heaven, or almost like a snicker bar." Arixo giggled taking another bite.

"Yo! Winter buddy lets take off our hats!" Fall shouted over the mic while his arm is slung over Winter's shoulder. He looked drunk, but I saw the same flower food in his hand.

"Hell yea!" Winter laughed. They removed their hats before tossing it in the crowd before singing another song.

"Wait what were we doing again?" I asked.

"..I-I forgot, but all I could think about is how delicious this food is. Hey Arixo, Alena lets go partying!" Chloe giggled pulling us to the dance floor.

I laughed while forgetting about the quest and the problems going on. I even forgot that I look like a stripper.

Jennifer's P.O.V

I watched as Winter and Fall just sung in their boxers. I shook my head at them while Rex just took photos with a digital camera he found. I sighed in disappointment at these boys.

"Jennifer!" Ardelle shouted trying to get to me. I looked at her tilting my head slightly, "your dad Iris messaged us in the room come on." she pulled on my arm and I just grabbed Rex while we ran to our room.

We got into our hotel room and I ran to the big bathroom. Ardelle was right over the bathtub was my dad in a misty like message. I waved at him with a smile.

"Hi Daddy!" I shouted with a smile.

"Sweetie!" My dad, Percy Jackson, smiled, "How are you and your sisters?" he asked me.

"We're good and we're finally at Lotus Casino, Las Vegas!" I shouted with a big grin. But to him it was that his eyes popped out and my mother, Annabeth Jackson, came running into the office.

"You're at the Lotus Casino!" My mom shouted.

I nodded my head and they looked worried, "Sweetie listen to me and listen to me good," She spoke. I nodded quickly, "don't eat the Lotus flower at all cost. Don't eat it and make sure no one else eats it."

"Uh ohh.." Rex spoke nervously.

"What do you mean 'Uh oh.'!" My father shouted loudly that behind him the water tank shook.

"Fall and Winter already ate it center stage. I don't know about the other girls, but I think they did eat it cause they weren't back and Seth..I can hear him in the dance floor so he probably did eat it." Rex explained looking nervous.

"Snap them out quickly! Time is going b-" The Iris message was cut off.

"Time is what!" Ardelle shouted grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. I tried to stop her, but she was a little bit more stronger then me.

"Ardelle!" I shouted throughout her little panic episode, "lets just go snap them out!" I exclaimed before she finally let go of me.

"Okay!" She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the two before going back down to the casino. We got into the elevator and I was thinking of a plan almost like how Chloe does.

"She has that _look!_" Ardelle shouted in fear.

"I could tell thats the _look!_ Chloe gets that look all the time!" Rex accused. I stuck my tongue at them before going back to thinking. I pushed myself off the wall when I heard the ding.

Ardelle and Rex were in back of me when all of a sudden the loud dance floor became a violent fight ground. A girl ran into me knocking me into Rex's arm.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed before pushing the button quickly. I looked at her and she looked strangely familiar.

I just shrugged at her before turning to see Fall and Winter wrestling each other. My mouth fell after seeing a bunch of those flowers on the ground covered in glass pieces from a cup along with some wine.

"You said you had a crush on Chloe!" Fall shouted while shoving Winter into the bar. Everyone was scattered just watching the brother's fight.

"People say things! I said that like four years ago now I like Alena! Get over it!" Winter exclaimed throwing a right hook at Fall.

Fall flew over the counter before getting up and picking up a chair. He threw it at Winter, "You get along with Chloe! I get along with Alena and I had loved her since we were young!" Fall shouted.

"Alena will confess to me!" Winter exclaimed jumping over the counter and wrestling Fall again.

"No she will confess to me!" Fall shouted punching Winter to his feet before shoving him into a elderly couple.

The woman's hood fell and as for the man his hat fell off. Winter looked at them and they both had this irritated look that you can only get from a pissed off teacher.

"Sleep." Winter and Fall whispered before everyone collapsed. All the other demigods were still awake staring at the elderly couple who surprising stood awake.

"They .." Liz spoke up after jumping down from the ceiling with Alexander.

"aren't..." Alexander continued for her.

"an ordinary couple.." Rex finished as we looked at the two people in the chair with a pissed off expression. We were all dumbstruck at the sight.

Ceara's P.O.V

I leaned against the elevator before pushing the emergency break. I sighed deeply before taking the risk and pulling out a cellphone Scarlet stuffed into my pocket before I left.

"Hello?" Scarlet picked up.

"The twins will kill each other. Now all we have to worry about are the Jacksons the others not so much." I explained while panting.

"Good job~" Scarlet cheered with joy, "the sisters will start blaming each other for the Archers death because of what the boys will say or we can manipulate them into liking the same guy!" Scarlet laughed.

"I'll be back at camp by sun down." I explained before hanging up. I leaned against the wall smiling to myself.

"Dumb bitch thinking she can have me as a sidekick," I whispered before turning off the breaks. I smiled faintly to myself before pulling out the bottle, "love potion? Pft more like a fighting potion that I switched it with. Now to get Scarlet kicked out of camp, or I can just kill her myself." I laughed.

**Sorry for this being crappy I made it quickly . Anyways wow...who knew Ceara felt that way xD anyways REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	17. Chapter 17

**O_O;; IM BORED AND THIS MIGHT BE SHIT, BUT WHATEVER :P your lost is my gain right xD JKING I'll try making this so creative!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ceara's P.O.V

I looked at myself from my reflection of the elevator door. I kicked the emergency break before hearing the thuds of everyone falling. I smiled.

"Thank you, Hades." I smiled.

I dug through the bag Scarlet packed for me and pulled out a normal Yankee caps. I put it on holding up my wavy hair . I looked at my reflection again and saw that I looked like a guy.

"Time to deal with the guys." I whispered to myself before letting the emergency break go and letting it take me back up to the dance floor.

I dropped the bag in the elevator and took out my earring before pressing the button. A javelin. I grinned to myself before looking at the number just a few more floors.

"I'm sorry Scarlet, but I work alone. I'll see you in a few years and see if you are executed for helping a helper of Kronos." I spoke to myself before I heard the ding.

I looked up and saw the whole place empty excluding the people sleeping. I put up my scarf hiding my mouth and nose. I stepped out of the elevator.

"Come out demigods!" I exclaimed.

"Winter! Fall now!" A voice screamed. I looked up and saw two arrows coming at me. I grabbed a good grip of my javelin before just slashing at the pathetic arrows.

"No good! Rex its good time to finish does bombs!" shouted one of the Archers.

"I'm sorry, but Hades here is being messed up and ruining my flames!" Rex's recognizable annoying voice shouted.

"Useless." Arixo's quiet yet annoyed tone grunted. She came out of hiding and attacked me close combat. Show off to her father eh? I kept blocking all her strikes with her dual blades.

"Seth close combat tactic four!" A feminine shout came and I notice it was, Alexander's. I sighed knowing this tactic, but I kept my cool and threw my javelin at Seth's shoulder piercing his shirt to the wall instead.

"Wide open!" Alena shouted from behind Arixo. She jumped off her back launching at me with her two knife, but I took out my celestial gold pocket knife quickly grinning.

"You actually think I would leave myself wide open? Silly." I taunted before throwing her back and kicking Arixo in the face. I smiled to myself.

"Arixo! Alena!" Fall and Winter shouted. I grinned looking at the brothers who just gave me the evil eye. I gave them a shrug before taunting them to come attack me.

Fall pulled Winter aggressively towards him before whispering something. Winter seemed to want to disagree, but let it be. Fall sighed before getting into a running stance.

"Go!" Fall exclaimed. I looked over where Winter was and saw him jump onto Fall's back using him like a trampoline and grabbing a wine bottle.

"What we having a toast?" I laughed.

"Nope," Winter spoke calmly smashing the bottle and letting the liquid flow throughout the opening of the crowd.

"Stheno," I called out. One of the Gorgons sister I have request upon after Kronos came out of the shadows with her fangs sharpen, "attack the coward of an Archer." I demanded launching at Fall.

"No! Winter!" Fall exclaimed blocking my knife with his bow, but the blade of my knife cut through. He was able to dodge the pierce, but I kept making him back away from his helpless little brother.

"Lord Hades and Lady Hestia! It will be nice enough if you helped!" Fall exclaimed side stepping a attack. I rolled my eyes seeing that he hasn't recognized me yet.

"We- I mean I am sorry Fall, but as of Zeus's orders we are not to help a demigod on a quest." Hestia responded. I turned my eyes away from Fall and saw that all of the Jacksons, Arixo, Ardelle, Liz, and Alexander along with both Hades and Hestia (the rescued gods) in the elevator.

"No!" I shouted. I felt myself be pushed back and kicked in the guts. My back hit the wall and I felt a bit of my blood go into my scarf. I shook it off and saw Fall running to help his brother.

I growled and was about to go after him, but Rex and Seth both got in my way, "You're our pray now! Why pick on amateurs when you got the real pros right here?" Seth and Rex taunted before attacking me all together.

"Demigods of Apollo!" I heard Stheno scream. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw her running after the brothers.

"You ruined the plan!" I exclaimed while kicking Rex in the gut and holding back Seth with only a knife compared to him using my own javelin against me.

"What plan! Who are you working for!" Chloe shouted from across the room. I pushed back Seth and turned to glare at her.

"Its nothing! And why would I tell you, Jackson! Your father practically destroyed him!" I shouted, but reverted my attention from her to Seth, who won't give up.

"Seth slice her head off!" Ardelle exclaimed from across the room.

"I'm trying!" Seth shouted while trying to hold me back with a javelin. I let go immediately ducking and letting him crash to the wall. I pressed the button on the javelin and taking the earring before he got it.

"Stheno! Lets go back! We'll deal with these pest later," I called out running to the other exit. I looked back and saw Stheno remove her fangs from Fall's arm and one of her snakes got off from Winter's arm.

I ran down the stairs and heard Stheno following. I stopped at the bottom and looked up at her and she at me.

"What?" she hissed.

"I'll see you in a few years. Good look in Tartarus with your sisters," I whispered turning my earring into a javelin. I threw it at her immediately before she can react and watched her turn into nothing but golden dust, "to Lord Kronos now."

Hades P.O.V

I watched as all the little demigods raced out of the elevator and to their friends. I stood beside Hestia and following my daughter, Arixo. She went to see the Archers while Rex and Seth followed behind.

"Winter wake up!" Fall shouted. He held his brother's poisoned filled arm close to him. I looked at him closely and saw some saliva drip from the corner of his mouth. _He tried sucking the poison out while we were coming here.._

"Winter.." Jennifer whispered. I touched her shoulder since her father isn't here and Percy is my nephew so I have to act nice to his daughter.

"Winter stop playing!" Fall shouted putting his mouth to Winter's bite mark again and I could see he sucked out the poison. He spit it out quickly and drank so kind of drink before spitting that out to.

"Fall don't over do yourself!" Chloe exclaimed while holding Fall's shoulder, "you are injured to fighting that Gorgon and losing more blood won't help!" she shouted with full concern.

"Dad," Arixo called out. I looked up showing no expression, "can we shadow travel everyone to camp on Mrs. O' Leary and Mr. O' Leary?" she asked.

"Do you really wish to save your friends?" I questioned.

"Yes! I wanna save them! They are rookies, but they can help us actually understand a prophecy!" she shouted at me.

"Fine!" I shouted back at her causing the earth to shake for once. I whistled loudly and two huge dogs came running at Arixo, Ardelle, and myself. "Oi.." I whispered before being trampled.

"Hurry! Get them on before Fall dies of blood lost and Winter dies of Poison!" Hestia exclaimed.

"This is why siblings don't fight!" Rex shouted.

**Okay! Done! Awesome time to sleep! Might see Sugoi tomorrow yikes! Anyways if you haven't figured out yet, but yes Hades and Hestia are rescued! Now to get 4 more of the Gods!**

**ALSO RICK RIORDAN JUST REALEASED THE SON OF NEPTUNE COVER AND SNEAK PEEK OF A CHAPTER CHECK OUT THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS WEBSITE IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC .**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL SAVE A HOMELESS DOG OFF THE STREET!**

**-OOKA MI**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ookami why haven't you updated! -scolded by some readers- My response? Its because right now my body is shutting down on me for some reason. When I type my wrist locks up and sometimes it hurts and right now my upper arm is killing me when I bend it. So you'll expect some late updates from me, but today I'll update three stories if I can. Is that mkay? Readers? YES!**

**Well if you want the three updates then you must give me some reviews please? It might help me feel better (doubt it my body is sore)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**P.S: Teachers cramming in lots of bullshitty test and assignments along with projects so I'm a busy Ookami .**

**UPDATION: MAYBE ONLY TWO STORIES WILL COME BECAUSE MY WRIST ARE STARTING TO LOCK UP!**

**SECOND UPDATION (1 A.M): OKAY THIS IS THE ONLY STORY CAUSE ONE I FORGOT IT WAS A SCHOOL NIGHT AND TWO WRIST FINALLY LOCKED UP IT HURTS TO TYPE!**

Alena's P.O.V

We were all in front of the infirmary crying. Its been several hours since we came back and no one had said a word. I looked at the entrance then back down not wanting to see what comes next.

"Why..Why did it have to come down to that? Everything was going so well..." Chloe whispered sadly. I patted her shoulder while leaning against it. Great I feel like Fall.

"I know, but she just had to come?" Arixo questioned.

"He was a great warrior and brother, but it just had to come down to one thing? That simple thing..." Ardelle whispered. I looked at her and she was comforting Jennifer, who took it hard.

We all heard a twig crack. I looked up immediately and saw Seth walking out of the infirmary with Rex, ignoring us. "Seth wait!" Liz and Alexander exclaimed going after the guys.

I sighed looking back down feeling a tear trace down my cheek. I don't know why, but I should have feelings for someone else and not _him_. I mean he is just fictional right? No, hes real.

A man cleared his throat. I looked up and saw it was Hades, God of the Underworld, himself standing in front of the infirmary, "If you girls are done watching your soap operas on that Ipod then you might wanna visit your friends because they have some news." He explained before walking to his cabin.

"Yea," Arixo agreed putting away her Ipod, "we got to carried away in watching some soap opera I guess, but that was so cute! The brothers defending each other from a women wanting to kill them so it can ruin someone else!" she squealed.

"I don't know why, but it sounds like I heard it from somewhere." Jennifer giggled wiping her tears from the sad part.

"I know right! Its just like it feels familiar for some reason!" Ardelle laughed while running into the infirmary to greet our two favorite brothers.

I laughed and rolled my eyes before entering the room with my sisters and Arxio, "Hey boys!" we greeted with a smile.

Their chattering stopped and they both turned to look at us. Their arm looking identical in so many ways, but it didn't stop me from hugging the right Archer, "So hows your arm, Fall?" I asked.

"Heavy." He responded with a slight chuckle before just leaning onto me. I just stood there supporting his weight while Chloe took his seat next to Winter.

"Well its your fault panicking over your brother," Chloe smirked while Fall just laughed at her remark, "what are you laughing about? Embarrassed about your bromance?"

"Of course me and my bro have this tiny bromance going on, I mean we are TWINS and we do look after each other since our mom barely looks at us." Fall remarked while just grinning like a goof.

"Yea and basically we sucked poison out of each other before after all those long..long..long..loonnggg! Hiking trips!" Winter laughed.

"True and," Chloe smacked Winter upside the head, "why don't you guys invite us huh? Sometimes we wanna go because our parents can be boring." she laughed.

"I'm telling dad!" Ardelle and Jennifer yelled well Ardelle imitating Jennifer. I just giggled rolling my eyes before pulling my younger sister in for a hug.

"Anyways! Lord Hades said that you wanted to talk to us about something?" Arixo pointed out.

The brothers looked at each other before becoming dead serious for the first time throughout this whole month, "This time has been fun and all," Winter started.

"but we have to finish school and next week is the last week of summer. Well how to put it simple? We aren't year rounders and most likely neither one of us might come next year." Fall explained.

"What!" We all shouted.

**SCENE CHANGE HAHAHAHAHA**

Scarlet's P.O.V

I looked at the reunion of the friendship that has yet to be destroyed. I grind my perfectly white teeth together in frustration and once I spotted Ceara, "You useless piece of living shit!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you get rid of the Archers like I asked! The friendship should have been ruined, but now their all happy! What happened to the plan!" I shouted.

Ceara grabbed my hand and dragged me to the woods. I questioned her, but she just ignored me. I rolled my eyes just letting her drag me to where ever now, but once we were out of hearing from Camp, she slammed me against the tree with a knife to my neck.

"Ms. Ruby is it? I'm very sorry, but I work alone. All this crappy shit you made me do over these pass years are all going to go back to you," she whispered throwing me to the ground and cutting my cheek.

I tried getting up to my knees, but she just kicked me down. I closed my left eye feeling the same pain I felt long ago. "Why?" I whispered.

She knelt to the ground and grabbed a handful of my reddish hair and leaned close to me, "Just like my old deceased half brother, Luke Castellan, I'll take down the Gods with the help of Kronos and get A New Generation of Olympians." She whispered with an evil grin before stabbing my forearm and just leaving me to die.

"Ceara...Regan..a second traitor?.." I whispered before slowly passing out.

**Scene Change...HAHAHAHAHAH**

"Are you serious! That many deaths since Hades was returned to his domain!" A familiar excited voice filled my ears. I squinted my eyes from the bright light that soon entered my eye sockets.

"I'm not joking! My dad is seriously pissed that he has to deal with all these people, who had skipped death." A deep voice responded.

"Hey look! Scarlet is waking up!" A feminine voice shouted. I moaned in exhaustion before sitting up, but not before feeling pain in my right forearm.

"Ow!" I screamed rubbing my bandaged covered arm.

"Whoa take it easy," A deep, caring voice told me. I looked up and my eyes met with sea green colored eyes. The eyes belonged to a extremely hot, handsome older man, "we found you in the woods bleeding."

"I guess it is true," I turned my head and saw Arixo grinning at me while twirling someone's shades, "Aphrodite kids CAN'T fight."

"I can to fight." I responded with a soft tone while holding my head trying to remember what happened, but everything was all a blur.

"Then why didn't you defend yourself?" Chloe questioned while looking at me over her shoulder. I looked away flustered in not answering that question.

"Hey girls," A male voice called out. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw it was Winter defending me, "don't gang up on her and how Aphrodite girls are weak. If you have studied like I did for **TWO** people then you would know that Aphrodite is pretty strong along with her demigods because they can control the opposite sex." he explained.

I turned around and looked at him completely dumbstruck by the information and how one simple Apollo son could sound so much like a Athen child, "Wow." we just all spoke.

"Its not my fault I have to study for **TWO **people." Winter exclaimed slapping Fall with his good arm. Fall slapped him back with his good arm and then there was a slap war with only one hand.

We all started laughing even the adults and even ME! I felt completely shocked that I was laughing with the people I tried breaking up, but it felt good to actually laugh and forget everything.

"Hey Scarlet," Fall called out. I looked up and titled my head for him to continue, "are you a year rounder?" he questioned.

"No why?" I asked.

"Why don't Winter and I teach you how to fight? I mean we are both black belts in karate and you can upstage these Jackson kids." he laughed.

"Hey!" Chloe, Alena, and Jennifer exclaimed at the same time. I giggled.

"Oh! And don't forget Ezen in the corner listening to her Ipod!" Winter added.

I smiled at them for the offer, but I didn't know if I could after what I did to them, " I want to, but.." I whispered while looking down at my lap.

"But what?" Alena asked.

"I don't know if I should agree to that after what I did to you and I mean all of you during your quest," I responded, "I was the one ruining your quest and making the Archers fight.." I whispered.

I looked up waiting for their reaction until-

"The water is starting to run out even in the oceans and the plants are dieing! The fleece is going to die if Thalia's pine tree is going to die! We are going to die!" A camper shouted.

**I suck at endings I know, but at least I got the story up! Anyways yes there is going to be a squeal until all the gods are found and Kronos is stopped! Oh and next sequel I will take a few more characters!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	19. Chapter 19

**No matter what I will always be there for you. I don't want to let go, but I must. When my dreams shatter I'll always be standing strong. Don't let go? All I can do IS let go. Of this now shattered dream..**

**Lol I don't know if thats a poem or not xD I just get bored and write those lines out! What you people think? Fail huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: IS VERY CRAPPY!**

Chloe's P.O.V

"Oh so my brothers and sisters are still missing? Boo." Hades pouted while looking at us. I stood next to my sister, Alena. I saw my Dad standing there with his arms crossed.

"I don't know about you people, but I wanna save my dad, so I'll be taking off now." Percy, my dad, spoke up while picking up his jacket and his pen.

"Oh no you don't," My mother, Annabeth, called while yanking on his ear, "you promised that we would put all this demigod stuff behind us once Jennifer came." she instructed.

"I know sweetheart, but after seeing these things happening to our daughters..I just can't let it happen again. Its to risky." He replied.

My eyes widen and I glanced over at Jennifer and Alena, who were as surprise as I was. I clenched my hands together not wanting to disobey or disrespect my dad. Alena nudged me.

"Why aren't you saying anything? He doesn't believe in us." she whispered.

I ignored her and just stood there watching the adults. Demigods were slowly gathering around and from the distance I can see the water slowly dying.

"I'm sorry, but I wanna take this quest. I know I can finish this quest, Chiron." Percy argued.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that Perseus." A voice said behind us. We all moved and there was an Iris message with Skylar.

"And why not?" he asked.

"We already have to much problems going up here in Olympus with the Gods out of order. We need your help in taking your father's place for the time being until he is found." Skylar explained.

"I just can't leave my family for that! Ares can handle it!" Percy shouted clenching his hand. I saw the water for once starting to ripple, "I can't leave my daughters here in camp!"

"Thats your decision! Have you heard their choice! Sally let you come to camp and she trusted you maybe you should trust them." Skylar stated. I looked at him and saw he was holding the Master Bolt.

"I'm sorry that you don't have kids Skylar, but for once thing I won't leave my untrained kids to go on another quest! Its bad enough they were almost killed!" Percy exclaimed.

"Dad!" I shouted. My eyes widen and I was about to cover my mouth, but I shook it off and looked at my dad straight in the eye. Sea green to Sea green, "I'm sorry about this, but we love camp! I don't know much about it, but all I know is we want to be year rounders so we protect our family name. The one you created!" I shouted.

"Chloe." He whispered.

"You just got owed by your own daughter!" Thalia and Nico shouted from behind Skylar.

"You two ruined the moment! Go make sure Apollo isn't trying to rape Aphrodite!" Skylar shouted, but cleared his throat to become more mellow.

"Mr. Jackson sir! I apologize for this, but I agree with her. Chloe is a responsible leader because she came up with everything with the help of Arixo. Alena is a perfect fighter and Jennifer is a brilliant girl with awesome techniques." The Archers spoke up.

"No kidding! I never met anyone like them!" Seth exclaimed, but was suddenly punched in the guts by both Liz and Alexandar. I giggled.

"I heard stories about them just now from both Rex and Arixo well they sound cool. I would like to work with them soon." Yannic called out while leaning against a tree.

"I want to really work with them greatly. I mean being able to work with a Jackson kid would be epic because of well their dad is one of the heroes that saved Olympus from Kronos!" Jacob shouted smiling huge.

"Hello! I am their childhood friend and I could say many things nice about them because they are like my sisters!" Ardelle exclaimed putting her arms between Alena and me.

"No matter what Mr.- or should I say Mr. Perseus Jackson," Winter called out putting his arms around mine and Jennifer's shoulder.

"you can't take these girls out of camp without my permission cause I will fight you even though I will lose, but I won't let my pride get to me. My fatal flaw is Hubris and Loyalty." Fall explained putting his arm around Ardelle and Alena.

"I guess this is how my mom felt about me being in camp.." My dad whispered.

"Honey..you can't decide for them. No matter what they are your kids and will always be as stubborn as you used to be just like the ocean." Annabeth teased while holding his hand.

"Are you sure you can handle the pressure of being in camp?" Percy asked.

"Dad we were raised by you. The ocean breeze will keep flowing no matter what and the ocean wave will keep crashing until the final wave." I told my dad.

"Take good care of them Chiron. They are now my new anchor to life along with Annabeth." Percy smiled putting his arm around our mom.

Skylar chuckled, "Sweet moment. Now lets get back to business Captain Jackson," Skylar laughed while he instructed me to come to the Iris message.

After several hours of planning out the whole thing we finally came to truce. I smiled at Skylar, who just saluted me and told me to wait for the next delivery because he was giving me something. I sat down on the pier staring at the slowly setting sunset.

"Beautiful huh?" A voice called out. I turned around and saw Scarlet standing there with a bikini top on and some short shorts. She sat down beside me.

"What is it?" I asked a bit harsh.

"I came to apologize. I know how much I ruined this quest and your love life with Winter Archer." she replied.

"What! I don't have a love life with Winter!" I exclaimed turning a bit red.

"You are so in denial just like Alena when I asked about Fall," Scarlet giggled while leaning against me, "just to let you know Winter still has feelings for you."

"No he doesn't." I replied while kicking the calm water.

"I just made him think he loves Alena. Trust me, during the time when he was confessing about Alena all he could do was think about you, Chloe." she explained.

"Stop messing with me." I whined while looking away a bit flustered.

"Keep denying yourself, but I know your true feelings also. Don't forget I am a Aphrodite child," she spoke and giving me a playful wink, "anyways I gotta go pack. The Archers promised to take me with them to North Dakota with their mother." she explained.

"Their going to North Dakota?" I asked.

"Yea, they say that a new training arena is opening up there and competition. But don't worry they will send some post cards of them and how they are progressing." she explained.

"Oh.." I replied sadly. All I could think about is Winter hitting on other girls while he is over there.

Scarlet nudged me, "Don't worry. I'll keep a watch of them and if they get out of hand I'll act like their pretend girlfriend just to keep them all to you." she laughed.

"Thanks." I replied shyly.

"Don't mention it. I did ruin the quest out of jealousy," she laughed getting up, "Oh and this is for you. A sign that you were at Camp this year." she said giving me a necklace with one single bead with a Skull with fire in the eyes. Hades and Hestia rescue.

I smiled, but before I can put it on, "Wait! You never told me why you ruined the quest and who you were working with!" I shouted.

She turned around and put a lip to her lips, "I'll tell you tomorrow. We still got a whole week a head of us before all the camper that spends summer here only leaves. Just don't tell anyone?" she asked.

I nodded and put on the necklace. I sighed and just giggled and reminisce of the quest and how it changed us greatly. I smiled.

**Crappy huh? I'm sorry, but this is the end well next chapter will be. So Yea get all your characters ready because I am looking for a few more characters!**

**ALSO MY PROFILE BEEN UPDATED AND SHOWS THE NEWS OF ALL MY STORIES! DON'T WORRY I AM STILL LOOKING FOR ANY TYPE CHARACTERS BUT STILL MOSTLY ANTAGONIST!**

**P.S CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	20. Chapter 20

**BUSY! GOTTA STUDY BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME CAUSE I HAVE TO FINISH THIS FOR MY LOYAL READERS OMFG I AM GOING CRAZY! I'M SORRY IF ITS CRAP!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Jennifer's P.O.V

I looked out from our cabin. Dad finally let us stay and we mostly slept where ever we want each night, "Ardelle," I sighed while looking out of the Hades cabin, "shouldn't we be outside saying good bye to the kids going back to school?" I asked.

Ardelle yawned, "No," she replied, "I'm tired today and seeing them leave makes me feel upset." she responded.

I turned to look at her and her head was tilted back, "You don't want to see the Archers leave huh?" I asked.

"N-No!" she stammered.

I got up and sat next to her. I looked at her and her arm was covering her eyes, "Ardelle, I know we've been childhood friends with them, but we have to let them make their own decision. Don't be stubborn please?" I spoke.

"I know," she responded, "but seeing them leave makes me feel like I can't do anything about it and yet I'm letting them go." Ardelle explained.

I got up to my feet and looked down at her. I sighed and grabbed her arm and started pulling her up, "Yannic help!" I exclaimed.

Yannic sighed and looked at us. I looked back at him, "Ardelle get your ass up or I will get some hell hounds on your ass! I want you two out so I can sleep in peace!" he shouted.

Ardelle sat up with her arm covering her eyes still, "Fine whatever big jerk." she replied. I led her out of the cabin so she wouldn't run into things. I looked up and saw my sisters enter the Apollo cabin.

"Lets follow Chloe and Alena?" I asked.

"Where are they?" Ardelle asked still not uncovering her eyes. I rolled my eyes and came up with a lie.

"They entered the Hypnos cabin. Maybe you can catch some sleep there," I lied while taking her hand and leading her to the Apollo cabin.

Ardelle just followed not wanting to uncover her eyes. I laughed silently because she kinda looked silly like that, but oh well. I led her up the steps of the Apollo cabin and entered.

All I saw was my sisters, Scarlet, Rex, Arixo, and the Archers in there. I waved hello and let go of Ardelle's hand. "We aren't in the Hypnos cabin are we?" she asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Jackson I'm going to kill you!" she shouted removing her arm from her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy because she was crying. I smiled at her and hid behind Fall and Winter.

"Why are you going to kill me?" We all called out. I started giggling cause she doesn't realize that there is three Jacksons in here.

"Jennifer I'm going to kill you!" she shouted and ran at me. I moved away and she crashed into Fall and Winter, but mostly Fall.

"Success!" I cheered while jumping up and down excitedly. I sat down beside Alena and watched Ardelle hug the Archer tightly.

"Don't go!" she cried. Both of the brothers patted her on the back while returning her hug and having a small laugh. Fall and Winter pulled her away from them and Fall just held her on his lap. Alena seemed jealous.

"Look," Winter stated while Ardelle just sat on Fall's lap and laying her head on his shoulder, "no matter what, we are all friends here. We will never be separated well until death do us part." Winter laughed.

"We'll still be in the Underworld idiot," Fall laughed while comforting Ardelle, "but yea what this idiot said. We are still friends here, but we want to finish so we can get a degree for once." he smiled.

"A degree for idiotic." Arixo made a remark. I laughed at it.

"We all know Winter and Fall," Rex laughed while leaning against the bunks, "school before fights right?" he asked.

"Of course!" Winter shouted jumping to his feet.

"And also because of this new found discovery of who we are," Fall started off while looking at Winter, "we can finally become a family with our mom." he explained.

We all smiled at each other. I looked at Scarlet and she was smiling at the brothers also, but she looked glad to have made some friends.

"Okay Jennifer you can stop the act," Chloe spoke up. I jumped a little and looked at her, "go hug them." she said.

"What act are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you don't want them to leave either," She responded. Alena just sat there agreeing and I just looked at them like they just lost their mind, "just hug them."

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms together and just sat there while ignoring them. "Get her." I heard Fall's voice. I looked over and saw both of them before being tackled into a hug.

"You know you'll miss us!" Fall exclaimed.

"Who wouldn't miss us!" Winter shouted with a big smile.

"Me?" Arixo questioned.

"Oh you know you love us Arixo," Fall spoke up and let me go while Winter comforted me, " just admit it." he laughed.

"In your dreams Archer." she replied.

"We'll have to see about that." he responded.

"Archers, Scarlet! Your mom is here at the front!" Someone shouted. Everyone became silent at that announcement and I looked at Winter.

"Scarlet, take care of them please?" Ardelle asked breaking the three minute silent.

"No problemo." Scarlet responded with a smile and thumbs up.

"Come back to camp safe alright? Cause if you don't then we'll just have to find a way to just injure you ourselves." Chloe threatened.

"Heartfelt goodbye much?" Winter laughed and gave Chloe a big hug. She returned the hug with a small blush to her cheeks.

"I'll trust that you'll keep Fall intact so that he won't be messed up in the head next time he comes?" Alena asked.

"Of course I will. Beside he will be your-" Scarlet was cut off when Alena put her hand to her mouth.

"Shh!" Alena said while hiding her face, "I don't want him to know! I'll kill you if you reveal it!" she exclaimed.

"Okay." Scarlet backed off.

"Oh you know you love me Alena, just admit it." Fall laughed walking over to her and giving her a hug, "cause I'll admit that I love you." he said.

"W-W-What!" she stammered turning red.

"Just messing with you," he smiled, "but don't let anyone or noobies get to you alright? Cause I own you and no one else will." he smiled before pecking her on the cheek.

"Take care!" We all shouted. The Archers and Scarlet walked out the door and went towards the hill where the entrance to camp was. I had a sad smile.

"Um," Arixo called out. We all turned to look at her, "its not my concern or anything, but does anyone know what happened to Ceara?" she asked.

Ceara's P.O.V

"Poor poor Poseidon and Demeter," I spoke to the tied up gods. They looked at me with a glare that could kill if they weren't tied up, "I guess they'll rescue you two by the time the whole earth is dried up." I explained.

"They'll find us. My son will kill you!" Poseidon threatened.

"The retired Percy Jackson?" I questioned. I grabbed his trident and spun it around while walking around ,"he won't be much of a problem considering Lord Kronos will kill him first before you gods." I smiled happily.

"Ceara! Go hunt down more recruits." An evil voice shouted. I looked up and smiled happily, but it had a bit of a Hades side to it.

"Yes Lord Kronos," I responded before dropping the trident and causing a massive earthquake. I laughed while leaving, "catch you later Poseidon and Demeter." I called out.

**Crappy ending huh! Well tough luck I am very stress at the moment, but there is a sequel! Awesome! Great ! Night!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**I will post up a submission form again also and you'll enter more demigods.**


End file.
